If You Can't Hang
by Princess Nelly
Summary: Laxus had an important question to ask the woman of his dreams and the love of his life, Lucy. But what happens when ghosts from the past catch up with him and memories he buried long ago resurface? Can Laxus save his relationship from the demons of his past? Post Tartaros, pre Alvarez. Rated M for a reason. LaLu MeTsu BixNight SorAy JerZa ElfEver FreMira GaLe LisUvia ONE SHOT
So yes. This excessively long story is indeed a **_one shot_** ** _._** It took me an entire week and a half of writing non stop and I really hope you enjoy it. The story is based on the song If You Can't Hang- Sleeping with Sirens, one of my favourite songs by my favourite band. I was listening to it and then thought of Laxus and Lucy and suddenly this story unfolded. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

* * *

If You Can't Hang

Lucy stared up at her boyfriend's face, taking in the sight of his scar and chiselled features, from his strong jaw and defined cheekbones all the way to his prominent nose. She let out a giggle, wrapping the sheet around her tighter as she snuggled into his hold, his arm unconsciously hugging her tighter to him. She giggled at his actions before placing a soft kiss on his chest, her fingers tracing over his six pack, gliding over the smooth muscular expanse that was his chest.

Laxus fought the urge to grin, knowing that if he did and his girlfriend found out that he was awake, she would undoubtedly stop. He felt her snuggle against him, taking in the comfort that was his warmth before letting out a contended sigh. They stayed in their bed for another hour and a half, perfectly content to just lay in each other's warmth, and soaking in all the peace and joy they could get from each other.

"Dreyar, I know you're awake" Lucy finally said, causing Laxus to chuckle as he moved his hand to grip at her naked hip, drawing lazy circles with his thumb

"And how did you figure that out?" He questioned, his tone teasing as he felt her giggle once more.

"Well, your breathing is lighter when you're awake… and I saw you try and supress a smile" Lucy said, Laxus couldn't see her face, but he could definitely hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright then Miss Heartfilia-Holmes, why didn't you tell me you knew, we could have been up and in the guild by now" Laxus replied, moving his hand towards her ass and giving it a sift swat, causing her to squeak.

"Laxus!" Lucy squealed, her head shooting up as she stared at him indignantly, completely flustered as her boyfriend chuckled.

"Oh come on Heartfilia, I've already seen and felt not to mention tasted every inch of your beautiful skin, are you really going to be embarrassed by a small spank? Besides you seem to really like it when we're getting down and dirty" Laxus said cheekily, waggling his eyebrows and chuckling at his girlfriend who blushed harder.

"Idiot" Lucy said, shaking her head as she got off him, wrapping the sheet around her as she made her way into their bathroom.

"Oh! By the way, we have that gala today. You know? The one where all guilds meet up in order to improve inter guild relations? Luckily, this year, Fairy Tail is hosting the gala. It's already half twelve in the afternoon, we really did sleep in. We'll head off to the guild for a bit and then come back around five. That'll give us two hours to shower again and get ready. Mavis knows we'll need another shower, especially if Gray and Natsu get into another fight" Lucy shouted from the bathroom, Laxus groaning as he threw a pillow onto his face.

"UGH! Do we have to go to that? It's a black tie event and you know how I feel about those" Laxus yelled out, hearing Lucy chuckle. If he didn't have his dragon sense, there was no way he would have heard it.

"We all have to, especially you, considering you're going to be future guild master and so the friendships you form will be the most important" Lucy replied, Laxus letting out another groan.

"We could still just bail. Say we both had some weird fish and now have seafood poisoning" Laxus shouted back hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could. If we want both Mira and Erza barging in here while yelling at us. I for one, don't want to be cut up into tiny pieces by Erza's swords, or for any of Mira's demon's to make an appearance" Lucy replied, Laxus sighing knowing his girlfriend was right.

"Mavis damn Titania and that Demon, they always find a way to ruin my life" Laxus pouted, Lucy chuckling before she turned the shower on and stepped under it, beginning her morning routine.

Laxus grinned as he heard the shower turn on, his arms behind his head as he imagined his girlfriend's naked body, with water dripping down her delicious curves. He could have joined her in the shower; however, he had his own things to think about. He got out of bed, throwing on a pair of clean boxers, as he admired his, no, their underwear draw, noting that his own garments were mixed with Lucy's extremely revealing and girlish underwear. He could spot some of his favourites in the drawer, grinning as he imagined them on her and then _off_ her.

He looked around his room, realising that nothing in here screamed 'him', it was him and Lucy, everywhere he turned. Her own items and knick-knacks littered around his home along with his own, like her letter or the latest chapters of her manuscript. He spotted her gate keys lying on the chest of drawers casually and inwardly smiled knowing that that meant Lucy had utmost faith in him. After all, she didn't just leave her keys lying around just anywhere. He grinned to himself before exiting his room and into his home office, knowing full well that his girlfriend wouldn't be done with her morning routine for another hour or so.

He walked up to his desk, opening the secret drawer filled with pictures of him and his younger self and his grandfather together. He even had a picture of his mother from back when she was still alive and pictures of Ivan when he wasn't insane. However, that wasn't what he was after. He rummaged through the drawer before finding what he was looking for. He grinned to himself as he ran his thumb over the item before nodding to himself. He would do it, because he loved Lucy and she wasn't like the others. No, Lucy wasn't like _her_.

Laxus felt himself grimace as thoughts of _her_ filled his mind before he shook them out of his head. He never wanted to dwell on thoughts of _her_ ever again. No, he had his girl and Lucy was better and more amazing than anyone he'd ever met. He still wasn't sure what Lucy saw in someone like him when she could do so much better, but he was selfish and there was no way he'd ever let her go. Ever.

Laxus quickly buried the item in his coat pocket that hung on his office chair before he returned to his room, finding his girlfriend wrapped in nothing but a towel as she dried her hair in front of the vanity. She smiled brightly at him, her sweet voice filling the comfortable silence.

"I drew you a bath and I know you have trouble picking outfits for these types of events, almost more trouble than I do, so I hung some clothes up on the door for you to wear for now and Virgo will provide you with some clothes later on. No tuxedo I promise" She called out, and he nodded before walking up to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you Lucy" Laxus whispered against her skin, placing a kiss to her shoulder as he watched her reflection beam at him.

"I love you too Laxus" Lucy replied, before turning around and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"Now hurry up or we'll be late to the guild," Lucy said, giggling as she watched her boyfriend walk into their bathroom.

Finally, after another hour, the couple left Laxus's home, making their way to the guild. They passed by the town and Lucy's old apartment, the Celestial Mage greeting everyone as she hopped onto the elevated pavement by the river's edge. She ignored the warnings of the fisherman, knowing that if she ever fell, Laxus would catch her. Soon they got to the guild, everyone greeting them enthusiastically. Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy and once again kissed her before nuzzling her neck and letting her go. He watched her join her team before he moved towards his own.

"Good morning Laxus, I trust you slept well" Freed greeted, Laxus nodding.

"I bet he always sleeps well, especially when he's got Cosplayer wrapped around him" Bickslow snickered.

"Cosplayer! Cosplayer!" Bickslow's babies repeated, while Evergreen thumped Bickslow on the head with her fan.

"Aren't you gay Bickslow?" Evergreen questioned, giving him a teasing glare.

"I'm gay, not blind. Hell, Cosplayer could turn me or any gay man bisexual" Bickslow said, waggling his tongue in Evergreen's direction, causing her to shake her head as she fixed her glasses.

"So Laxus, are you going to do it soon?" Mira questioned, placing a beer down on his table.

"What's it to you Mira?" Laxus questioned, while the barmaid scowled.

"Lucy is one of my closest friends and I love her and want the best for her and damn it I need to know! YOU WILL NOT SINK MY MAIN SHIP LAXUS" Mira yelled, raising a fist in the air as she imagined all her ships, her face determined to ensure that they would all sail for hundreds, if not thousands of years.

"Why don't you worry on your own ship sinking, I heard Kagura was flirting with Freed and even asked him to train her in Rune magic and using her sword to write them" Laxus said, chuckling as he watched Freed stiffen, letting out a quiet eep as his girlfriend turned towards him, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Freed… is this true?" Mira questioned darkly.

"Mira! Nothing happened! I promise, it was just a bit of help so that she could get used to writing runes with her sword rather than a pen! I would never cheat on you" Freed explained, fretting as he watched his girlfriend calm down. However, what happened next scared him even more than her Satan Soul: Sitri form.

"Oh? Okay Freed, I trust you" Mira replied, her smile very innocent and eerie as she walked away.

"I just don't trust that witch," Mira muttered to herself, undeniably plotting the Mermaid Heel mage's demise at the gala later today.

"Laxus! Why would you do that" Freed cried, tears streaming down his face as he thought of what his girlfriend was going to do, there was no way she would let this slide.

"Calm down, you're safe. It's just Kagura who isn't" Laxus mumbled, causing Freed to calm down a bit.

"So, about what Mira said… are you going to do it?" Evergreen questioned, and suddenly Laxus felt his whole team watching him.

"Again, why do you need to know? If I do, it's between me and my girlfriend, who last time I checked, was Heartfilia and not any one of you," Laxus replied, wondering when his private life had become not so private.

"It's been almost what, three years? Why do you still call her Heartfilia?" Evergreen questioned, sure Laxus called Lucy, 'Lucy' sometimes, but a lot of the time, he referred to her as Heartfilia, and Lucy referred to Laxus as Dreyar a lot too, now that she thought about it.

"Really Ever? Three years, and now you ask why I call her Heartfilia?" Laxus questioned, raising his eyebrow as Evergreen shrugged.

"Yeah, I just never thought to ask. She still calls you Dreyar sometimes too. It's been so long that I just forget to ask and got used to it" Evergreen replied, Bickslow and Freed nodding as they waited for Laxus' explanation.

"Well, it just started out as a joke really. I'd tease her and call her Heartfilia, you know to remind her of how she was basically Fiore Royalty and she would reply to me using Dreyar to remind me that I was basically Mage Royalty. Then it just sort of grew and stuck" Laxus replied, shrugging before he sipped some beer.

"Hmmm, no other couple I know would use their surnames as a pet name. But you and Lucy aren't exactly the most normal couple out there. I guess it works for you though. Which is why you should do it. It's your three-month anniversary in what, four months? You both live together so it's only common sense that this would be the next step," Evergreen reasoned causing Laxus to sigh.

"I know, I _am_ going to do it… I was thinking of doing it at the gala today actually, in front of everyone Lucy cares about. I've even been speaking to Virgo and Loke about fixing some things to make it even more special… but it's just…" Laxus muttered, and for the first time in years, the Thunder God Tribe saw Laxus' insecurities.

"Laxus… Cos- _Lucy_ … she's not the same as _her_ you know. She's better and it's clear to anyone that she loves you more than anyone, including her team, this guild and her spirits" Bickslow commented, using Lucy's name to put across just how serious his words were, knowing what was eating away at his best friend.

"I know, but what if she realises that she could do better. She's forgiven me for everything, but even then, what if she realises she's out of my league and leaves," Laxus mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Lucy isn't like that. If those are your only fears than you have nothing to fear about. I'm sure if she were having doubts, she wouldn't have stayed in this relationship for two years of her life. Besides the only person in your league is Lucy and the only person in Lucy's league, is you. You guys are perfect for each other" Evergreen stated, Freed nodding.

"Evergreen and Bickslow are correct Laxus, Lucy loves you and only you. So you should do it. But if you're still feeling unsure, then maybe you should come clean about it to her. It could help" Freed advised and Laxus chuckled before downing his beer.

"I guess you're right" Laxus stated and the team cheered, knowing full well that there was no one better suited for Laxus than Lucy.

* * *

*A few hours later*

"Heartfilia? Are you almost done? It's half seven. We're half an hour late. Erza and Mira already called me on the Comm. Lac. both separately and then together to ensure we weren't bailing" Laxus called from his position on his bed. He had just finished speaking to Virgo and Loke who had been helping him with his tux and getting ready in general and the two had ensured that everything would run smoothly and that what he had planned was possible, the Spirit King approving his plans.

He was currently dressed in a light grey blazer with a dusty blue shirt and a white silk tie paired off with black slim fit trousers and brown dress shoes. He'd opted to leave his blazer open; the way he knew Lucy liked it. His hair was its usual static mess and his Sound Pod was around his neck, his foot tapping impatiently as he waited for his girlfriend. Lucy had forbidden him from wearing his fur coat to the formal, black tie event, and so instead of the item being in his coat pocket, it was now in his blazer pocket. He fingered the little box in his pocket, his stomach in knots.

He suddenly pulled his hands away as he heard the bathroom door lock click open, the unmistakable sound of Lucy's heels clicking against the bathroom tile making its way to his ears. He looked up as the bathroom door swung open, his breath halting as soon as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. She looked amazing. No. In fact, there was no way to describe how good she looked.

She was dressed in a light grey dress that matched the colour of his suit. His eyes scanned her from bottom to top, taking in every single detail of her. Her feet were donned in six-inch grey peep toe pumps and the dress fell to the floor, amalgamating around said feet in a pool of sheer chiffon, slightly revealing her long toned legs and the white silk under skirt reached the middle of her thighs.

There was a white silk ribbon around her waist, holding the skirt and bodice of her dress together. Her bodice was a slightly darker grey, but only by a shade or two, and the only reason he noticed was due to his dragon like eyes. It had a halter neck top made of lace mesh embroidered with flowers overlapping the silk under the top. Her entire back was uncovered, her smooth and milky flesh on display.

Her jewellery was simple, a silver necklace with dusty blue teardrop gems to match his shirt and a charm bracelet that had both golden and silver charms in the shape of various symbols, which Laxus knew were her gate keys, a gift from the Spirit King on Lucy's 21st birthday. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braid crown at the front of her head, the rest flowing in loose waves down to the small of her back, small white and blue jewels intertwined into the braid.

"You look… wow," Laxus whispered, breathless. He stood up and walked towards his girlfriend. His hand brushed down one of her arms, before gripping her hand tightly with his own.

"I have… no words Heartfilia. If I could, we would skip this entire this and I would take you right here right now" He growled out before brushing his lips against her own smiling ones.

"You look amazing too Dreyar, but as you said. Erza and Mira have already called, we have to get going before they try and find us. Can you lightning port us?" Lucy questioned, Laxus nodding as he wrapped his arms around her. Then, with a boom, the crackle of electricity and a flash they were in the front of the guild's doors.

"You ready Heartfilia?" Laxus questioned, holding out his arm for her.

Lucy turned to him, grinning brightly as she held onto his elbow. The two entered the guildhall, awed at the decorations. Clear balloons filled with a smaller balloon in the shape of various guild symbols filled the ceilings. The hall was dark; fairy lights surrounding the ceiling beams, giving a soft, warm glow. The tables were moved to one side of the guild, the other half of the guild acting as a dance floor, various couples already dancing.

"LUCY!" Mira and Erza yelled, running to the couple in sync.

Erza was dressed in a sea green strapless satin dress with a slit on the side along with black heels. The dress clung to her torso before flowing slightly around her legs, the material shimmered and clung to her skin as she walked. The dark green of the dress complimented both her hair and skin nicely. Her hair was pulled up into a long, sleek ponytail, her bangs pinned up in a quiff. Mira was dressed in a dark plum strapless dress with a tight bodice that had a sweetheart neckline, the skirt flaring out slightly, white ruffles around her ankles and the top of the neckline. A white sash sat just under her bust, tying into a bow between her two breasts. Her fringe was tied up as usual and her curls were pulled into a chignon, small curls falling around her face.

"Where the hell have you two been? You're almost forty-five minutes late! Laxus, if you are to be future guild master you must know to arrive promptly to an event, especially one your own guild is hosting. And Lucy, you should know to keep Laxus from shirking his responsibilities" Erza scolded, her best glare on her face, while Mira smiled next to them, although both blondes could see the malicious glint behind her smile.

"Sorry! It took Virgo a while to get me into the dress and then Cancer wasn't sure what to do with my hair and make up. And then make up got on my previous dress so I had to change into this one. It was entirely my fault" Lucy apologised, bowing slightly.

"Oh it's alright Lucy! I prefer this dress anyway! You and Laxus match, how cute!" Mira gushed, forgetting their tardiness. Both S-Class mages took in the sight of the blonde couple, each giving an appreciative nod.

"Well the other dress matched too, except instead of grey it was blue, similar to Laxus' shirt" Lucy explained, Mira nodding with a cheerful smile and hearts dancing around her head.

"You look amazing as usual Lucy. Laxus, you are passable" Erza said, Laxus raising an eyebrow as Lucy sweat dropped.

"So you two have finally decided to join us," Jellal said, coming up and wrapping his arm around Erza's waist, causing the Knight to blush deeply. Jellal was dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a green bowtie to match Erza's dress, most likely Erza's decision who had read in a recent teen magazine (The Titania was 24 so Lucy had no idea why she was reading a teen magazine) that all good couples matched their outfits for major events.

Lucy stared at the older couple with a small smile. After the attack of Tartaros four years ago and the disbandment of the Magic Council, Crime Sorcière were finally free mages and had only grown bigger with the addition of the Oracion Seis members, who were set free due to Doranbolt bargaining information from the imprisoned Poison Dragon Slayer. The new Magic Council, made up of the Ten Wizard Saints had pardoned the mages and Crime Sorcière was finally a legal guild.

After Master Makarov had been found a year after Fairy Tail's disbandment, Crime Sorcière and all of the guild's allies such as Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, had returned to help Fairy Tail rebuild the guild from the ruins. The Fairies had their year of mourning; the Dragon Slayers for their now dead dragons, Lucy for the loss of one of her closest friends and mother's keys, Aquarius, and the rest for all they had lost in the war with Tartaros, mainly the home they had found in Fairy Tail. Jellal had apologised to Erza and came clean about his fake fiancée, to which he was shocked that Erza knew he was lying. After that, Crime Sorcière made frequent visits to the guild and the two had finally begun their long awaited relationship.

"Where have you been Luce?! Meredy has been forcing me to dance for the past twenty minutes. We were spinning so much I thought I was going to throw up" Natsu complained, hugging his best friend, face green at the thought of moving around in circles so much, Lucy laughing at her best friend as she pat him on the back. Natsu was dressed in a dark grey suit with a light pink shirt with the top two buttons left open, his signature scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I didn't force you to dance! I said I would dance with Gray and Sorano and then you got all jealous and competitive. I know how dancing brings up your motion sickness. Lulu, you look fabulous as always" Meredy replied as she hugged Lucy, glaring at her boyfriend, who was now rubbing his head sheepishly. Meredy was dressed in a blush pink dress with thin spaghetti straps. The dress clung to her bust before flowing loosely around her waist, the skirt flared out into a princess gown shape made of chiffon.

"Lucy, you look wonderful" Gray said, kissing his sister on the cheek before being pushed to the side by his own girlfriend.

"You're finally here Lulu. I'm glad I chose to wear this dress, the other one I was planning on wearing was a similar shade of grey to yours" Sorano said with a laugh, Lucy complimenting her in return. Sorano was dressed in a beige cocktail dress, ignoring the usual norm of wearing long dresses in favour of one that just about reached her knees. The dress had a skirt made of mesh netting, the hem lined with black lace and a cotton bodice covered in sequins. Gray wore a matching beige blazer with a white shirt and black tie paired with a pair of black slacks, not one for overly dressing up either, especially since he'd more than likely lose his clothes during the night.

Three of the most shocking things had happened to Lucy in the following months of Fairy Tail's rebuild. The first was when Angel, now going by the name Sorano, had approached Lucy on one of the days Crime was visiting the guild. The older, white haired mage had asked to speak to Lucy privately where she had apologised for her actions and asked Lucy to summon Gemini, Scorpio and Aries so she could apologise to them too. She had explained how she had taken out Brain's abusive treatment and her own feelings of being weak out on her spirits. Lucy had found it hard to forgive her, until surprisingly, Aries forgave the mage first, explaining how she didn't hold any of the mage's abusive behaviour against her. Aries told Lucy she could see how much Sorano had changed for the better before apologising for speaking out of turn, and Lucy finally forgave Sorano. After that the two had struck up a friendship, which was further eased out by the friendship Lucy had with Sorano's sister, Yukino.

The second most shocking that happened was when after a couple more months, on another day, Natsu hadn't turned up to the guild and neither had Meredy, causing Jellal, Sorano and the rest of team Natsu (bar Gray obviously) to fret over where the two were. The make shift group had split up to look for the missing mages. Lucy had gone to Natsu and Happy's little cottage in the forest, hoping that in the best case, Natsu was just sleeping in very late, or in the worst case, he was ill. However, as soon as she burst open the doors and looked at the hammock to scold Natsu, she had suddenly stopped, her face hot as she took in the sight of a very naked Natsu and Meredy cuddled up.

Natsu stared sheepishly at the shocked blonde, while Meredy let out a strangled cry before promptly falling out of the hammock and jostling around for some clothes. Lucy yelled out an apology before turning around and slamming the door shut. She placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart before stiffly walking back to the guild where she ignored any and every questions asked by her guild mates in favour of drinking herself stupid in order to forget the scene she had witnessed. The two pink haired mages had quietly entered the guild half an hour later, explained the situation where Natsu was yelled at and threatened by both Sorano, Sawyer and Jellal as well as Cobra and Midnight, albeit in a more subtle fashion, and Meredy was 'avenged' by Erza hitting Natsu on the head repeatedly. Suffice to say, the two had been together ever since.

The third and final most shocking event had occurred a couple weeks after Natsu and Meredy's relationship had been brought to light. One day, while Crime were returning from a mission and Blue Pegasus were visiting Fairy Tail, Hibiki had taken a particular interest in Sorano, the white haired female stared at the dark blonde in disdain as he 'worshipped' (annoyed) her. Gray had been watching the white haired mage closely, gripping his cold glass of water tightly when finally, several things happened at once, causing the Ice Devil Slayer to finally lose his cool.

Natsu had accidentally started a fight with Midnight and Cobra causing a stray fireball to knock into Elfman, who started toppling over onto a shocked and paralyzed Wendy, Erza hurried to push Wendy out of the way, so as not to be crushed by the massive male, only to drop her cake in the commotion, to both Wendy and Erza's dismay. Erza promptly equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour, sending out a barrage of swords, knocking out Midnight, Cobra, Natsu and Elfman in one go. However, a few stray swords headed towards Sorano and Hibiki. Hibiki quickly reached out to push Sorano backwards and out of the way, the same time she moved forward to dodge the weapon. Then instead of pushing her shoulder out of the way, Hibiki grabbed onto Sorano's breast.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything, the guild's temperature dropped to below freezing as the wooden walls, ceiling and the tables started frosting over, shards of ice appearing everywhere; the only area to not be affected was around Natsu, who's body temperature kept the area warm. Within a couple of seconds, Gray was besides Sorano, one hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body, while his other hand held on tightly to Hibiki's neck, the black markings on Gray's body appearing all around him in his anger. Gray promptly threw Hibiki to the side before declaring Sorano as his and kissing the blushing white haired mage in front of everyone. The guild cheered as Meredy and Mira squealed, finding their new ship.

"LUCY! You're finally here! Come on, let's do some shots" Cana slurred, holding a mug of beer in her hand. Lucy was brought out of her revere by the Card Mage's boisterous actions. Lucy smiled and hugged a swaying Cana before quickly backing away from the tipsy woman.

"Woah, Cana, watch out! You'll spill that beer on my dress, I don't have another back up," Lucy said, depositing the swaying card mage back to her boyfriend, Bacchus. Bacchus was dressed in a dark purple suit with a white shirt and a purple tie that matched his girlfriend's purple maxi dress with thin spaghetti straps that tied around her neck in an halter top style. The dress had a slit on either side of the dress, revealing, long tanned legs as Cana moved. Her hair was up in a messy bun with loose curls framing her face.

"Looking cute Cosplayer" Bickslow said, coming up to the group with his boyfriend, Midnight as well as Freed, Elfman and Evergreen.

The reflector mage was against Bickslow's side, sleepy eyes drooping every now and then, only to be opened by the blearing bass of the music surrounding them. Midnight was dressed in a tight black button down shirt with white slacks and black shoes. Bickslow was dressed similarly; except his shirt was a dark navy and his trousers were black. He also had a greyish silver tie loosely wrapped around his neck. His visor was off, Midnight confiscating it off him for the night. 'If anyone is scared of your figure eyes tonight, I'll just use my Reflector magic and Dark Rondo spell to shut them up' Midnight had said, Bickslow blushing before his boyfriend placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Freed was dressed in his usual outfit, the maroon suit, except he had left his cravat at home and instead opted for a black and purple tie to match Mira. Evergreen, as usual, was dressed in a sparkling dark green dress and instead of her usual bun, her hair was let loose, the way Elfman liked it. The dress was strapless and the bust was sequined, drawing extra attention to her breast, to the happiness as well as chagrin of Elfman, who enjoyed looking at his girlfriend's breasts, but didn't enjoy others looking at them. The skirt was sheer and fell to her ankles, revealing black stiletto heels. The dress had a lighter green underskirt that fell to her thighs so that she didn't flash everyone her underwear. Elfman was next to her, dressed in a brown suit with a beige shirt and a dark green tie to match Evergreen.

"You guys are looking pretty great too you know" Lucy replied, Bickslow waggling his tongue as Midnight scoffed slightly, though, Lucy could spot a small smile on his face.

"LU!" Levy screamed, dragging Gajeel over with her. Gajeel was dressed in a white suit with a black button down shirt, the two top buttons undone, similar to Natsu. Levy, unsurprisingly, was dressed in an orange dress with thick straps that reached the floor, her usual orange bandana keeping her hair out of her face.

"Hey Lev, Gaj, how are you guys?" Lucy asked, noting with an amused thought, that Levy's face was already flushed from alcohol. The script mage's lithe and small form did nothing to help her already low level of alcohol tolerance.

"We were going to go have sex in the bathroom but then Lisanna and Juvia were already in there. Turns out, they had the idea before us. Juvia's head and fingers were in between Lisanna's thighs and Lisanna seemed to be enjoying it a lot, from the sound of her moans. Oh my Mavis, Gajeel, let's go to the storeroom, you can replicate Juvia's actions" Levy said, dragging a blushing Gajeel away.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY STOREROOM" Mira yelled, trying to follow them, only to be held back by her boyfriend. Levy laughed in response, Gajeel sending a smirk to Mira, who replied with a glare that promised retribution, causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to stiffen in fear.

"Really, Levy has no filter on that mouth of hers when she's drunk" Meredy chuckled, the group laughing while Mira shook her head at her sister's antics as Elfman blanched at hearing his younger sister's sexual antics.

"Knowing that was not manly" Elfman muttered in dismay, causing Evergreen to pat his shoulder in sympathy.

"Why is everyone gathered here in this group?" Kagura questioned as she approached the group with Cobra, Millianna, and Kinana.

Kagura was dressed in a blue dress that almost exactly matched Mira's except for the white ruffles and sash, causing the Take Over mage's eye to twitch repeatedly as she remembered Laxus' words earlier in the day. Millianna was dressed in a black leotard with a white sheer skirt over, small black cats embroidered onto the white skirt. Cobra was dressed in a maroon shirt and black slacks, not one for overly trying. In fact, the only reason he hadn't worn a t-shirt was because Kinana had begged him not to and he wasn't one to begrudge his best friend. Kinana herself was dressed in a teal dress with black polka dots that swayed around her knees and was reminiscent of a 1940s swing dress.

"Hello Kagura. We have some talking to do" Mira said sweetly, smiling maliciously as Freed stiffened, Kagura glared and Laxus chuckled while Lucy kept her keys on stand by, in case anything were to go down.

Laxus had filled Lucy in on what had happened with Mira, Freed and Kagura and while Kagura and Lucy were friends, mainly because of Erza, Lucy would defend Mira, her guild mate and one of her closest friends any day. However, before anyone could say anything further, two people cleared their throats, causing the entire group to turn to the newcomers. Laxus, Mira, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen stiffened as Erza, Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Cana all glared. The couple standing in front of them were older, but there was no way they would ever forget what the couple had done to their guild or their guild mate.

"Eleanor. Mason. What are you doing here? You know you aren't welcome here" Mira questioned, stepping in front of the group, her best glare on as she stared at the two mages. Lucy and all the others stood confused as to who the two people were, they'd never seen Mira and the other older Fairy Tail guild members ever look so hostile towards someone without being provoked. Lucy turned to Laxus, her eyes questioning at the strong grip her boyfriend had on her hip as well as the overly pale face while he stared at Eleanor and Mason. She turned back to Mira and the couple, taking in their forms.

Eleanor had deep green eyes that sparkled, even in the low lightning of the guild and black, obsidian hair that was shiny, sleek and fell to just under her butt. She was dressed in a black bandeau and black mini skirt with a sheer black sleeveless dress over it that clung to her figure, the bust hemline low, revealing breasts that were almost as big as Lucy's. Her skin was soft and supple as it glistened. Her lips were red and she had a soft smile on her face, although Lucy could see the amusement glistening in her green eyes. She was tall, around 5'10", her long legs going on for miles.

Mason stood next to her, at an easy 6'5", the same height as Laxus. He wasn't as built as Laxus, but he wasn't scrawny either. He seemed to be just right for his height. He had shaggy red hair that hung around his bright purple eyes and a small smirk on his face, one Lucy knew would make all the girls squirm should he flash them one of those smiles. He was dressed in a classic black suit with a red tie, standing casually with his hands in his pocket. They looked around twenty eight, Laxus' age. Lucy didn't know why, but the girl, Eleanor, was staring right into her eyes, with a smug smile, and she threatened Lucy, for reasons unknown. Lucy shuffled closer to Laxus, causing Eleanor's grin to widen, almost like she knew she made Lucy uncomfortable.

"Now, now Mirajane, is that anyway to treat your former guild mates?" Eleanor questioned, turning her attention back to Mira. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, if they were former guild mates then why were the older members of Fairy Tail so hostile to them? She looked around, noting that Natsu had his fangs bared towards the couple in a clear display of anger and threat while Gray and Elfman pulled their respective partners closer to them as Bickslow wrapped his arm tighter around Midnight's shoulder, his fists white. Cana held onto Bacchus' hand tightly, standing slightly in front of him, as if shielding him.

"You aren't welcome here Eleanor, Mason. Please leave, this party isn't going to be ruined by you" Erza said, drawing a sword from her requip spatial plane as she moved to stand beside Mira. Lucy could sense that all the Fairy Tail mages were angry and decided to diffuse some of the tension. She pulled away from Laxus, although with much effort due to him desperately clinging onto her waist. She walked to Erza and Mira before placing her hand on Erza's sword, pushing it back down as she gave the two a stern but comforting smile.

"What's going on here? Erza, put the sword down, this is a party and we're all here to have fun" Lucy said, Erza sharpening her glare before nodding to Lucy and sending her sword away. Mira and Erza turned around and joined the partners again, however, their eyes never left the couple. Lucy turned to the strangers who must have left Fairy Tail sometime before she had arrived.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. It seems that none of my friends want you here and this is a party. The guild hall is pretty big so if you'd please find somewhere else so as not to cause a commotion, it would be much appreciated," Lucy said kindly. She didn't know why everyone was on edge, but it must have been for a good reason however, that didn't mean she couldn't be polite.

"Leave? Oh please. I don't care if this is a party or if they want us here or not. All guilds were invited to the gala and we have as much a right to be here as you. We're members of the Harpy's Wing guild and thus were invited. We just came here to speak to some of our old _friends_. Well not all of them. I really just came to speak to Laxus" Eleanor replied, smiling coyly at Laxus as Lucy stiffened.

"I don't want to speak to a piece of human garbage like you Eleanor" Laxus replied gruffly.

"Oh Laxus, you wound me. Are you sure…" Eleanor said, pushing passed a shocked Lucy as she approached Laxus. She placed one hand on his shoulder before walking around him, swaying her hips enticingly. "… You don't want to speak to me? Not even for old times sake?" She questioned with a pout. Cobra's eyes narrowed into slits as he flicked through the souls of Eleanor, Mason and finally Laxus. What he saw shocked him, enough to break his usual scowl as he let out a sharp breath. Kinana turned to him in confusion, wondering why Cobra was glaring at Eleanor and Mason, until she realised that he must know what happened between them.

"You have to be fucking shitting me. That really happened?" Cobra growled out, his gaze focused on Laxus, everyone turning to him in astonishment. Then suddenly, everyone realised that Cobra could hear people's souls and he knew exactly what happened. Laxus gave him a short nod in reply, his face stony, causing the poison slayer to shake his head, his face returning to its usual mask.

"I have nothing to say to you" Laxus responded stiffly as he shrugged off her arm. He could feel his chest tightening as memories he had long buried drudged themselves back up again, memories he knew Cobra could hear, could _see_. Now his fellow slayer knew everything and had seen every memory, memories that not even his own team mates knew about. It was all too much, too soon. He swiftly turned his back to everyone and walked away and out of the guild, slamming the door on his way out. Everyone stood in shock, Eleanor and Mason smiling to each other.

"Well Eleanor, it seems that my dear best friend isn't in the mood to talk to us right now. Maybe we'll try later? Come, let's go get some drinks" Mason said, beckoning Eleanor towards him.

"He's not your best friend anymore. You gave up that position a long time ago. Why are you here Mason? You know damn well you aren't fucking wanted here" Bickslow hissed, letting go of Midnight's shoulder as he stepped right up to Mason's face with a glare.

"Oh Bicksy, why isn't your visor on? Should I be worried about your figure eyes?" Mason questioned in a mocking tone, narrowing his eyes with a vicious smile on his face.

Bickslow stiffened and before anyone could reply, Mason was thrown into the air, crashing into the ceiling to the surprise of everyone. Midnight was standing in front of Bickslow, his black eyes completely wide and alert, all the sleepiness vanishing from his eyes. He had his fist up, clenched tightly as he glared at Mason. He quietly and threateningly stalked towards the man, who was rubbing his cheek as he stared at the approaching Reflector Mage.

"You should really watch yourself before you go running off your mouth like that. It would be best if you take this… as Laxus said, piece of human garbage, and walk away. If I ever catch you around Bickslow, nothing will stop me from sending you into an early grave" Midnight threated, staring coldly at the mage on the ground. He smiled cruelly before walking away, grabbing an awed Bickslow and dragging him to a table. Mason stood up, brushing himself off before taking his place next to Eleanor, acting as if he hadn't just been thrown across the guild.

"Well, that was mildly interesting; that kid punches like a girl. But I can see when we're not wanted. We'll be back later and… I'll see _you_ later darling" Mason said, winking at a confused Lucy before he slipped his arm back around Eleanor's waist, the two walking away as Eleanor sashayed her hips. Lucy frowned before shaking her head. Mason's cryptic words weren't the priority here she thought to herself as she exited the guild, looking for her boyfriend. She would have left sooner, but she knew Laxus would need some time to cool off. It had been a couple of minutes since he left, so hopefully he'd had enough time.

"What just happened? Who was that?" Meredy questioned, turning to the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Evergreen and Freed shook their heads as Mira and Erza glowered in the direction the two had walked off.

"Gray?" Sorano questioned, turning to her own boyfriend. Gray looked down at his girlfriend, taking in her questioning face. He turned to Natsu, wondering what he would have done if Natsu ever crossed him the way Mason had crossed Laxus. Gray shook his head subtly, he and Natsu may have had a friendly rivalry, but even the Fire Dragon Slayer wouldn't stoop so low. Gray bent down slightly, kissing his girlfriend on the temple.

"Come on, let's go join Bickslow and Midnight, we'll explain everything there" Evergreen finally said, Elfman stared into her eyes, silently making sure she was alright.

Evergreen nodded in reply, placing her cheek on his arm and kissing his shoulder. She then gripped his hand and pulled him in the direction Midnight and Bickslow had stormed off, the rest of the group, bar Millianna and Kagura following them, the two Mermaid Heel mages deciding to join their own friends, as the former couldn't wait to dish out the gossip. The group took their respective seats, a few seats left for Laxus, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Lisanna.

"Alright, go on then, spill" Meredy yelled, the table they had occupied was out of everyone's way and in the corner, however, it was close to the speakers and so the music was blearing loudly, much to the chagrin of Natsu.

Kinana turned to Cobra with a pleading look causing the maroon haired slayer to sigh. He manipulated the sound waves around him before creating a wall of pressure; similar to the Sound Wall he had attacked Natsu with. However, rather than projecting it out to destroy anything and everything in his near vicinity, he kept the barrier up, effectively blocking out any sound around the table while allowing everyone else to enjoy the music. Kinana looked at him in gratitude, patting his hand discreetly. Meredy, Sorano and Jellal also sent their own looks of thanks and he watched in amusement as Natsu noticeably relaxed.

"Alright then, someone, please explain" Meredy said once again, this time more quietly.

"A while ago, when Evergreen and I were fifteen, Bickslow was sixteen and Laxus was seventeen, Mason and Eleanor were a part of our guild. They look around our age, but in reality they're much older. With the seven-year time skip, they must be around thirty-four, thirty-five? Anyway, while they were still part of our guild, Eleanor and Laxus were together. In fact, she's the first girl Laxus ever loved and I'm quite sure she's the first girl he was ever with. Mason was Laxus' best friend and he was here long before us, I think they met when they were around eight. We were part of the Thunder Legion with Laxus and we've been a team for a long time, but Mason, Eleanor and Laxus clicked in a way that even we couldn't back then. It was hard to be around Laxus or even get close to him because of what happened with Ivan, but Laxus and Mason had been friends for years and then Laxus and Eleanor had been together for a year before Ivan left while the Thunder Legion only really formed a year before Ivan was excommunicated" Freed began, looking solemnly as he started the tale. Mira reached over, grabbing his hand in her own and squeezing it.

"But half a year into their relationship, everything started to change. Laxus changed. It wasn't drastic but he definitely wasn't himself and it only got worse after Ivan was excommunicated from the guild" Cana continued, shaking her head as she remembered how different Laxus had become.

"For another year and a half, he was… changed. He wasn't the same Laxus we knew. He stopped going on missions with us regularly, took up being a solo mage or always going on missions with Mason and Eleanor. We weren't even sure why Mason was tagging along. If it was just Laxus and Eleanor we would have understood exactly why he'd taken up more job requests without us, but Mason tagging along didn't make sense. We had thought that he was changing because of Ivan leaving and he wanted to hang with them more because it reminded him off better times in the guild. Finally, after two years, Laxus and Eleanor broke up. We were shocked. Of all the outcomes we could have imagined, this was never one of them. He didn't tell us anything, he didn't tell us why, or how, or what happened. Nothing but grunts or a 'it's none of your business' remark" Evergreen butt in, somewhere within her speech, her voice began cracking and soon, tears were falling down her face. Elfman pulled his girlfriend closer, offering her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

"No one knew why and we were all confused, they were so good together and up until they broke up, I was sure that they were going to last forever" Erza said, everyone who had been part of Fairy Tail during then nodding in agreement with Erza.

"Then, after a month of Laxus drinking himself into a stupor and having to take his drunk ass home every night, we finally found out exactly why they broke up. Well not _exactly_ , till now it's still speculation. During that time, we couldn't question Mason or Eleanor about what had happened because the two were off on an S Class request together. We weren't surprised that they had gone away together for so long, because the two were always together. If Laxus was on a solo job, Mason and Eleanor would leave together, so no one thought anything of it. Especially because we knew how much Eleanor loved Laxus, and Laxus trusted them. But a month after we found out they broke up, Mason and Eleanor returned to the guild from their S Class mission together. We all gathered around them, wondering what happened. But as soon as they entered, we knew. Mason and Eleanor were together" Bickslow spat out, downing his whisky in one go before motioning the hired bar maid for another.

"Wait, Mason, Laxus' best friend… was now in a relationship with Eleanor? Laxus' ex-girlfriend?" Meredy shrieked out, eyes wide at the revelation.

"We tried to question Mason and Eleanor, but the two… every time we questioned what went wrong, they would just laugh and walk away. Eventually, we gave up talking to them or even trying to ask what happened. They didn't seem remorseful in the slightest and knowing that the two had hurt Laxus like that, we couldn't just forgive them. Then, we tried asking Laxus, hoping that with the two returning, he would answer our questions but… every time anyone mentioned Eleanor or Mason's name, he would just tense up and growl or glare. Sometimes, people would keep on questioning him until he finally resorted to physical violence-" Freed started, only to be cut off.

"I remember that! Me and Gray kept on asking him what happened and he punched us both into the guild wall" Natsu butt in, Gray nodding in response, the two rubbing their heads. They'd never been punched as hard as that ever again, which was saying them.

"Yes, anyway. Finally, people stopped asking questions, but there were whispers going round. Speculations as to what happened. Most people, including us, deduced that Eleanor had broken up with Laxus in order to be with Mason. To date, we still don't know what actually happened" Freed carried on, shaking his head. It had been so long since they'd even thought about the betrayal of Eleanor and Mason. Why had they suddenly returned? And _today_ of all days, when Laxus was finally about to well and truly move on.

"Ultimately, about nine months after we found out about the break up, Eleanor and Mason left the guild in order to join another. But they didn't leave without a fight. Not physical, although it almost did result in that. They said awful things, about how the guild was weak and as useless as all of the members. About how it was no surprise that Phantom Lord were equally on par with Fairy Tail as the top guild in Fiore. They mocked all of us, claiming we were all weak and that 'bonds of friendship' was a ridiculous theory or how being 'nakama' meant nothing. We almost had a full out, serious brawl but before anything got violent, they left. We were fine with them leaving as long as no one got hurt. But that wasn't the case. We had a guild member who is no longer part of the guild. Her name was Nina. Mason and Eleanor had both tortured her for fun, bullied her because she wasn't a 'strong member'. We didn't find out for a while after they left. But we couldn't forgive them for hurting her like that. She was just a child, twelve years old and they threatened to hurt her if she ever told anyone. Months passed, then years, until any mention or thoughts of the two were completely removed. It even got down to the point where we couldn't say their names, almost as if they'd become a taboo subject. Unknowingly of course. Laxus closed himself off from everyone else and that was when… when" Evergreen tried to stutter out the words, only for her to shake her head as she sobbed harder.

"When what?" Jellal questioned curiously. He could see that all of the Thunder Legion were finding it hard to say what was on the tip of their tongues. Mira's eyes narrowed, watching as Freed ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, she knew exactly what they were trying to say.

"That was when he started plotting to over throw Master and take over the guild. Wasn't it?" Mira asked quietly, everyone snapped their heads to Mira. The external mages knew exactly what she was talking about, having been filled in by their respective partners from Fairy Tail.

"Yeah" Bickslow grunted out.

It had been years since it had happened and he knew they were forgiven, but it was still hard to think about it. It was even harder to think of it now, especially because of all the new bonds that had formed since. Before, the Thunder Legion and Laxus had been almost ostracised from the guild, off their own doing, but still. They hadn't been as friendly with the rest of the members as they could have been. But now, now their friendships were stronger than ever and even thinking about what would have happened if they had indeed taken over and kicked the 'weaklings' out, or about what would have happened if Laxus hadn't been excommunicated or if the guild hadn't been sent to fight Oracion Seis. If none of that had happened, he wouldn't have found Midnight. Elfman and Evergreen probably wouldn't be together and neither would Mira and Freed. And he certainly wouldn't have befriended anyone else sitting at the table. He silently sent a prayer of thanks to Mavis before turning and placing a kiss on Midnight's lips.

"Not all of that is true" Cobra snorted out finally, against his better judgement.

"What do you know Erik? I know you heard something from Laxus' soul" Kinana said quietly, everyone remembering that Cobra had indeed heard Laxus' memories. Cobra let out a small glare at Kinana for using his birth name but she only shrugged it off. Cobra had been around the guild for four years and everyone knew that only two people had earned the right to call Cobra by his real name. One was Kinana who had told everyone, under the influence of alcohol and extreme duress from both Erza and Mira mind you, that she and Cobra knew each other due to her being his pet snake and best friend Cubellios.

The next person who had earned the right, for some completely unknown reason to everyone, was Lucy. All they knew about the Poison Dragon Slayer and their beloved Celestial Mage's relationship was that they were somewhat close, almost like two completely fucked up siblings. Lucy got away with stuff no one would even dare think of doing (mainly because if they _thought_ it, Cobra would definitely _hear_ it and drown them in poison) such as scolding Cobra by grabbing his ear every time he went too far and Cobra got away with saying things to Lucy that would usually earn them one of Lucy's infamous Lucy Kicks, or even worse, her new and improved special Lucy Regulus Kick, which to everyone's dismay, was even more deadly than the standard version.

"Oh my gods. You know. You know exactly why they broke up. Don't you Cobra?" Sorano questioned in surprise. Cobra nodded curtly. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Cobra kept his mouth shut for a few minutes, until all the staring began to unnerve him. Finally he left out another sigh before running a hand through his hair.

"The Thunder Cunt and that… _Human Garbage_ …She didn't just leave him for that cunt. There is more to it than that. If it was just that, the Thunder Cunt wouldn't still be angry over that… what happened was…" Cobra began, and everyone listened to him with rapt attention.

* * *

"Laxus! Laxus where are you?" Lucy called out, wandering around as she tried to spot the large figure of her boyfriend. Finally, she found him standing by the river close to the guild, his hands in his pocket as he stared at the water.

"Laxus? Baby, are you okay?" Lucy questioned as she approached him. She could hear his breathing, loud and heavy. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him towards her, only for him to grab her wrist, with enough force to cause her to wince, and push her away with a bit of force.

"Don't- just don't fucking touch me" Laxus growled out.

Lucy stared in shock at the back of the taller blonde as she cradled her hand. He'd almost crushed the bones with his strength. She turned her attention to her wrist, flinching as she took in the deep red marks around it. It was definitely going to bruise. Never before had Laxus ever hurt her. Even when he was angry and his dragon instincts were kicking in, he had never once hurt her. Lucy moved her wrist, letting out a small cry as she realised it was sprained. Hearing her yelp, Laxus immediately spun around, taking in the sight of his girlfriend, who was now cradling her hand as she tried not to move it too much. He sniffed the air slightly, the smell of salt water drifting into his sinuses. His eyes widened in shock as he realised what had happened. He approached her, only to stop as she backed away from him in fear, his heart clenching at the sight of her moving away from him.

"Lucy…" Laxus breathed out, he reached out for her cautiously, causing her to shake her head as she backed away again.

"L-Lucy please. You know I'd never hurt you intentionally. Please. I'm sorry" Laxus choked out, reaching softly for her. She struggled half-heartedly before he wrapped his arms around her, effectively stilling her resistance.

"I'm sorry, please baby. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Laxus croaked, his voice cracking as he buried his face into her hair, clutching her desperately.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you angrier… I just wanted to help" Lucy whimpered out, Laxus' arms tightening around her even more.

"Don't apologise. I was the one who hurt you. I know you were only trying to help. I didn't mean to, you have to believe me," Laxus mumbled against her hair, Lucy nodding. She knew that he'd never hurt her consciously, but she had to know why he was so angry in the first place. She pushed him away, brushing her hand against her injured wrist and with a wince, she summoned Gemini to her side. One of the charms on her bracelet lit up and the two blue doll like creatures appeared beside her in a flash.

"Lucy! Lucy! Is it time to play?" Gemi questioned in her high-pitched voice.

"Lucy! Play with us" Mini, said, both flying towards their adored mage.

"Not now guys, can you please turn into Wendy and heal my wrist for me" Lucy questioned, the Celestial Spirits did as was asked and Lucy thanked them before sending them back to the Spirit World. She turned back to Laxus, who had taken a seat on the bench, his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands.

"Laxus… who were those two? And why are you so angry?" Lucy questioned, walking quietly towards him before sitting on the bench next to her. She placed her hands in her lap, looking up at the twinkling stars as she waited for him to explain.

 _Met a girl at seventeen_

 _Thought she meant the world to me,_

 _So I gave her everything,_

" _Eleanor_ and Mason… they were part of Fairy Tail a while ago. Mason was my best friend since I was eight and Eleanor joined the guild when I was seventeen. A couple weeks later, me and Eleanor were in a relationship. I… I gave her everything, every part of me. She was the first girl I had even been with, emotionally and sexually. She was the first person I loved and for years after, the last person I ever loved. I was sure that we'd get married one day. How wrong I was" Laxus muttered, Lucy could feel her heart break but she knew she had to hear this. Besides, Laxus was with her now. And she wouldn't ever doubt or question his love for her.

"What happened?" Lucy questioned, knowing that if she didn't prompt him to talk about it, they'd just sit in silence for the rest of the night.

"She cheated on me. With Mason" Laxus said bluntly, spitting out Mason's name with venom, Lucy staring at him in shock.

She would have never guessed that the girl he loved cheated on him with his supposed best friend. But suddenly it made sense, why he was so closed off at the start of their relationship. Why he would tense and get overly jealous and possessive every time Gray stripped around her, or he caught Natsu in her bed. It made sense why he had once punched Hibiki and Eve for getting 'way too close' according to him, when he punched Loke so hard for popping up with 'I heart Lucy banners' while she was in the bath, he had to return to the Celestial World and why he would glare at all male members of the guild when they'd approach her to talk. She understood why he kept her away from Bickslow and Freed for as long as he could, and then why he had blown a fuse when he caught them sitting on a table, chatting away as if they had been friends forever. He'd finally relented, sulking as she firmly told him that since they were his friends, they were her friends too and that no amount of him trying to keep her away would stop her from talking to them. She hadn't understood it back then, especially because Freed was with Mira and Bickslow was very gay. But it all made sense now.

 _She turned out to be a cheat_

 _Said she'd been thinking for a long time_

 _And she found somebody new_

 _I've been thinking that this whole time_

"H-H-How did that happen?" Lucy stuttered, she wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay, but he didn't need her sympathy or empty words right now. He needed her to listen to him and in the end; she would try and heal his scars a little bit at a time.

"Fuck if I know. I didn't find out for a while. But I should have known. We'd go on missions together all the time, I even stopped going on missions with the Thunder Legion for her. But she'd always bring Mason along. At first I believed it was because we were best friends and she was trying to make me happy by befriending him. Maybe it did start out like that, but along the way it changed. I didn't find out until two years later. I was returning from a solo mission one day, a fairly simple S Class mission from a rich snob who didn't know what an S Class job was or how to properly request one. I went over to her apartment to surprise her. She was eighteen and I told her she could move in with me, but she didn't want to barge into my space, I should have known better" Laxus scoffed out, shaking his head.

"I knew where she kept the spare key, so I opened the door and immediately regretted my decision. At least back then I did. Now, I'm glad I opened the door because it meant I got away from that manipulative bitch quicker. I had always thought that maybe if I hadn't opened the door, maybe if I had knocked, I would have been spared the pain of walking in on my best friend and girlfriend fucking on the couch. But now I know better, it had to happen that way. If it didn't, I wouldn't have known that she was cheating on me and she would have played me like an idiot for who knows how long. They didn't even realise I was there until a few minutes later. She immediately got off him, and began crying about how she didn't mean to… to fuck him" Laxus spat out, shaking his head as he ran a hand through it, feeling the static electricity run along his fingers.

"You don't have to tell me more Laxus" Lucy said quietly, she could see exactly how much this was hurt him.

"No. I have to. I haven't told anyone about it, but you need to know. I need to get it off my chest" Laxus said, turning to her and staring her dead in the eyes. Lucy nodded slowly before waiting for him to continue.

"After she started crying, I lost my shit. I told her we were over and that I would never forgive her. I told her that if she ever bothered me again she'd regret it and then I told Mason that he could take our eleven years of friendship and fuck it like he did my girlfriend. And then… she got aggressive. She stopped crying and I knew that she wasn't actually sorry. She was just faking her tears so that I would forgive her. She told me how she never loved me, how she had been fucking my best friend for the past year, the better half of our relationship. She told me I was weak, told me I was a fool for hiding away my Lightning Dragon Slayer magic in favour of 'boring lightning magic'" Laxus let out a breath, his breathing getting heavier. For eight years, fifteen if he counted the time skip, he had buried all these emotions, and now they were out in the open.

"Go on Laxus" Lucy said softly, urging him to get it all out of his system. Laxus nodded, silently wondering what he'd ever done to deserve someone as kind and caring as Lucy.

"She told me that no one would ever love me for who I was, everyone would only want me for my power and that she only pretended to love me because of the power I had, because I was a 'Dreyar' and that my name itself was power" Laxus grit out, that was when he first started thinking about what it meant to be a Dreyar and it was why he first started hating being Laxus Dreyar, grandson of _the_ Makarov Dreyar. He had just wanted to be Laxus, to be known for his own accomplishments rather than his grandfather's.

"Oh Laxus" Lucy said softly. He'd told her once, that for years, until he'd been excommunicated like his father in fact, that he had wanted to surpass his Grandfather to prove to people that he was better, that he had his own accomplishments.

She remembered when he had first called her Heartfilia, she thought nothing of it and responded with 'Dreyar' and he had blown up, accusing her of only being with him because of his name. She was taken aback and didn't know what had caused the reaction; honestly speaking, she had thought he was overreacting. But now she knew. It had taken her a week to convince him she loved him because of him and that it had nothing with being a Dreyar, that she was joking, the same way he was when he called her Heartfilia. From then on, she kept on referring to him as Dreyar, not to remind him of who he was, but to show him that it was nothing but a name and that it had nothing to do with him as a person and that it certainly did _not_ define who he was as both a human being and a mage. Eventually, he got used to it and from then on, their surnames had become terms of endearments.

"She said that she'd been thinking for a while. Ever since Ivan left, the Dreyar name had been 'tarnished', she said she couldn't fathom why someone as powerful as Ivan had been excommunicated and why the rest of the members were allowed to remain when they were clearly _weak_ and _useless_. That was when she started sleeping with Mason. He said he 'held off for as long as possible' but that he couldn't deny her anything. He said our friendship meant nothing if he could be with her. He told me that he'd always been under my shadow, that I had everything I could ever want and that he was happy he had her because it meant he had finally bested me at something" Laxus revealed, remembering how the words of his once best friend, the friend he'd known since his childhood, had cut him in two.

" _Eleanor_ … she said that she wanted someone powerful. Not someone who had a powerful name but hid the power he wielded. Mason was an S Class mage, I was the youngest to ever become one, but he wasn't far behind me and the year after I got my S Class status, he got his. She said Mason was some one she could be with. Someone she could love. I asked him if he was okay with her being a power hungry whore, and he said… he said it didn't matter to him because it meant he was better than me… That's when I first began wanting to take over Fairy Tail. To prove I wasn't weak, that _my guild_ ,the guild I loved so much wasn't weak" Laxus murmured and Lucy knew how hard it was for him to speak about this, especially when he remembered how he had left Master on his possible deathbed in order to take over the guild with force.

Lucy shook her head, when she had first joined; she wondered what had possessed Laxus to take over the guild. It couldn't have been just cause of his father, it must have been more than that. She'd never asked because she knew he hated bringing it up but now, now she had a clear understanding. The loss of his father and then supposed best friend and girlfriend must have left him to spiral into despair and anger. That teamed with his own insecurities of not being the most powerful because of what Eleanor had sent had surely set him on edge. But if what he said was true, then they must have broken up when he was nineteen… so why did he wait for another four years to take over the guild? What had triggered it? Yeah he was rude and people had told her to stay away from him because of how grumpy he could get, but none of that screamed mental break down with a side of using brute force and violence to take over the guild.

 _Well I never thought you'd stay_

 _That's okay_

 _I hope he takes her filthy heart_

 _And then he throws you away some day_

 _Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

"Laxus… you broke up when you were nineteen. So why? Why did you take over the guild when you were twenty-three? Four years after it all? I don't want to… but I have to ask. Are… are you still in love with her?" Lucy questioned softly, flinching slightly as she finally got the words out of her mouth. If he said he did. If he said he still loved her, she didn't know what she'd do.

"I-What? No. _No_. I stopped loving her a while ago. But… as to why I took over the guild after so long. It wasn't because I loved her. It was because she was poison to my heart and the toxicity to my brain. She messed everything up. And when she left, I honestly believed it was because I was weak. Because the guild was weak. And I'm sorry to say this. Please know I love you and that I don't believe this anymore. But, then, four years after her, when I believed I was done with her. You came along. A girl who ran away from power and money, to join a guild? It didn't make sense. And then you were friends with Natsu, a powerful Dragon Slayer and next you were friends with Erza and Gray and suddenly, thoughts of you and being around people as powerful as them, it made me believe that you hadn't actually left your life for power or money, but you were looking for it in a different form while rebelling your cushiony life. You did complain about money a lot" He joked, sending her a soft smile, and Lucy had to do everything she could from smacking him. Was that really what he thought of her? Lucy slowly counted to ten, reminding herself that Eleanor had royally fucked him up for her own twisted search for power and that he didn't actually believe any of that anymore.

"Then Phantom Lord attacked and I was called. I thought it was funny, that the guild deserved it for being so weak and I even joked about returning if and only if you became my woman. Then I returned and the guild was gone, my home. And all because I believed we were too weak to protect it. So I did what I thought was best. It backfired beautifully though and even though I hated being excommunicated, getting away from the place that was tainted with the memory of her was good for me. I was finally able to push away the chaotic and toxic thoughts she'd placed in my head and realised that it didn't matter how strong or weak someone was physically. That wasn't the Fairy Tail way, and it wasn't the way Gramps raised me. All that mattered was that I could protect what I loved. However, I am glad the old guildhall is gone now. I may have grown up in it, but that old guildhall is where she left me" Laxus said, Lucy let out a sigh, placing her head on his shoulder and leaning against him.

"And the new guildhall?" She asked quietly.

"The new guildhall is where I met you. If it's ever destroyed I may just go on a rampage" Laxus said replied honestly. Lucy let out a guffaw before smacking his shoulder as he chuckled with her.

"God you're such a sap Dreyar" She said, smiling bright up at him.

"Shut up Heartfilia. Though, I'm glad you're mine now. In all honesty, when we first started dating, I didn't think you'd stick around. After Tartaros, you had grown stronger. You lost Aquarius but you gained something in return, you learned how to really use Loke and Virgo and all your Celestial Spirit's power and you could use Star Dress so easily. You fought Mard Greer and you won. You summoned the Spirit King and saved our guild, but you lost something so much more important to you while doing so. And what did I do? I inhaled some stupid Magical Barrier Particles and was in a coma for the rest of it, unable to help the guild I swore to protect. I was sure, in the first few months that you'd leave me for someone else. Someone who could protect the guild. Someone like Natsu or Gray," Laxus said, staring deeply into her brown eyes, Lucy giggled despite herself.

"Or Erik?" Lucy questioned in a teasing tone, watching Laxus' brows furrow.

"Honestly, I was never threatened by Cobra. For some reason, I was just never jealous of him. I didn't think you'd ever leave me for him. I guess it's because some how, deep down, my dragon knew he wasn't a threat. And I was right; he's kind of like your insane older brother. You know, he once threatened me, said if I ever hurt you, he'd slaughter me and dissolve my bones in poison so I'd never be found again. Though he was speaking in vague riddles, I got the gist of the threat. But either way, I never thought you'd stay, though I'm glad you did. I don't know where I'd be without you. And honestly speaking, Mason and Eleanor are made for each other. I hope she breaks his heart or he throws her away like-" Laxus started, before being cut off.

"Like human garbage" Lucy cut in with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, like human garbage" He replied, chuckling as he remembered his insult.

"I'm sorry for storming away like that. All the memories just resurfaced and it was too much all too soon. I know what it must have looked like, but I don't love her. I promise. I was just, not expecting them to turn up," Laxus said, staring pleadingly at her.

"I know Laxus. I know you don't love her and I know you needed your space. I'm glad you told me about it though, maybe you can now move on" Lucy replied, letting him know she didn't hold it against him.

"I have moved on. I told you I don't love her anymore. I love you" Laxus argued, Lucy shaking her head in exasperation.

"I know you idiot. I was talking about the moving on from the aftermath of her. You burying all those feelings and memories and not talking about it didn't allow you to move on completely. But now you can. I can't promise to replace the love you once felt for her because no matter how much she hurt you, you can't ever forget the first time you fell in love. But what I can promise, on my honour as a Celestial Mage, is to love you and help you heal the scars she left on your heart. I can promise to never hurt you like that, and to never let you be hurt like that again" Lucy whispered softly, placing her forehead against Laxus'.

"I know baby. I know. I love you so much Heartfilia" Laxus replied, pressing his lips to her own ones softly.

"I love you so much more Dreyar" Lucy responded once they broke away from the kiss.

"Impossible. Come on; let's get back inside. We've been out for a while and it's getting cold. Everyone must be wondering where we are. That is, if Bickslow hasn't managed to convince everyone we're out her fucking each other senseless" Laxus said, getting up and holding his hand out for her.

"They won't believe him" Lucy responded, laughing at Laxus' words.

"You'd think. But with Midnight here, they just might. Or did you forget the time Bickslow tried to convince everyone that he caught Natsu in a three way with Gajeel and Gray? No one believed him then either, but Midnight butt in and because no one expected him to lie, everyone honestly believed Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were fucking each other" Laxus reminded her, Lucy blanching.

"Oh my gods, I remember that! Levy immediately began crying because she thought Gajeel was cheating on her, Meredy said she didn't mind sharing as long as she got to watch and possibly even join in. That just proves she's into some kinky shit by the way. But Sorano! Oh my god, she blew a fuse and broke almost every one of the mugs and glasses from the bar as she threw them at Gray. She wasn't using magic, but was the most terrified I've ever been off her" Lucy admitted, Laxus shuddering as he remembered the aftermath of Bickslow's little lie.

"All the more reason to head back. Bickslow could be spinning any type of lie right now" Laxus said, grabbing Lucy by the waist before leading her back to the guild.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Kinana questioned as Lucy and Laxus joined their table again. The two blondes nodded their head, taking their seats and looking around. Levy, who was considerably more sober, and Gajeel along with Lisanna and Juvia had all joined the table again and most of the other guild members and members of the visiting guilds had also taken their seats. Dinner was currently being served and only a few stragglers were left on the dance floor. Laxus noticed everyone looking at him, causing him to sigh.

"Did Ever, Bicks and Freed fill you all in?" Laxus questioned, everyone nodding.

"Cobra told us the rest. She's a bitch Laxus" Jellal said and the whole table joined in with their own words of agreement. The one thing Laxus was grateful for, was that no one was sending him any looks of pity or sympathy. That was the last thing he wanted in this situation.

"I can't believe she's back. She left and said she wanted nothing to do with us, she even hurt poor Nina and then Nina couldn't stick around the guild any longer causing her to leave us. Why did she return now of all times?" Lisanna questioned, shaking her head. Eleanor had left before she had been taken by the Anima and she still remembered how cruel Eleanor and Mason had been in their final months.

"She doesn't matter. Let's not dwell on her. We're here to have fun and thinking or talking about her isn't going to let us have a good time," Lucy said wisely, everyone nodding in agreement.

"So… you guys were gone a long time" Bickslow said, wiggling his eyebrows along with his tongue.

"Shut up and go suck Midnight's dick" Laxus responded, Midnight blushing against his will as Bickslow let out a perverted grin.

"Oh I'd love to, after all, it would be both our pleasure. Alas, now is not the time" Bickslow said, over-exaggerating his saddened sigh.

After a few more minutes, everyone broke off into their own little groups on the table. Sorano, Meredy and Levy all spoke between themselves, unconsciously dodging any attacks coming from their boyfriends, who had managed to get into a heated-frosty-steely argument. Evergreen and Mira were discussing their next shopping spree while Elfman lectured Freed on how to be a man to his older sister. Bickslow and Midnight were too busy making out, Midnight practically sitting on Bickslow's lap while Bickslow's own hands held onto Midnight's ass, moving his hips so that they were grinding _very discreetly_ as they made out, with all of the table's occupants ignoring them, more than used to it.

Erza sat in silence as she calmly ate her cake, Jellal next to her having a conversation with Bacchus about Crime's next job. Lisanna and Juvia had wandered off to the dance floor, both swaying their hips enticingly and grinding with each other as they too made out along with some heavy petting. Cana had somehow managed to pull Cobra and Kinana into a drinking contest, of which Kinana was very obviously losing and Cobra was very obviously winning, to the chagrin (but also glee, since it meant she had an excuse to drink more, not that she needed one of course) of Cana.

Laxus took in the sight of everyone around him, shaking his head and thinking back to a few years ago, when he wouldn't be caught dead hanging around with any of the people around him. Lucy and him both sat in silence, completely comfortable with each other, only opening their mouths every now and then in order to comment and snicker about what their friends were doing. Laxus absentmindedly played with Lucy's fingers, unconsciously bringing her hand to his mouth and brushing his lips against her fingertips. He heard a soft choir of 'awws', tutting at the soft squeals and gushes coming from Mira, Meredy, Levy, Evergreen and surprisingly even Sorano.

"I need to use the toilet, I'll be back" Lucy said, excusing herself as she got up.

"Hold up. So do I" Cobra said, getting up from his seat, Cana protesting as he did so.

"Drank too much poison Erik?" Lucy questioned in a teasing tone, Cobra grunting in response.

 _You're the lowest type_

 _You're the lowest_

Lucy stared into the mirror of the bathroom as she tried to fix her hair and touch up on her make up. She was in the middle of applying her make up when she heard the door creak open. She turned around, looking to greet whoever had entered. However, she wasn't expecting the person to be Mason. Lucy stared at him in caution; she didn't want to take her eyes off him. Lucy turned to face him completely, discreetly brushing one of fingers against her charm bracelet, feeling the warmth enveloping her. Taking a deep breath Lucy calmed down, as long as she had her keys, she wasn't alone. And in the direst of situations, Loke or Virgo could summon themselves to her side.

"What are you doing here? This is the female bathroom," Lucy said, cheering internally at how calm and stead her voice was. She wasn't sure why, but she was not comfortable around the man in front of her. Maybe it had something to do with screwing over Laxus and insulting her guild.

"Oh… I just wanted to see you. To _speak_ to you" Mason said cryptically, sending her, what she assumed to be his 'panty-dropping smile'.

"I don't want to speak to you. If you'll excuse me, I need to leave now" Lucy said, trying to walk past him. However, before she could get away, he grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Now, now _Lucy_ , surely that's not the way to treat someone who's just trying to be friendly" Mason said charmingly.

"Yes well, it is how you treat someone who is trying to force you into having a conversation with him" Lucy replied snidely, the man was really grating on her nerves.

"Feisty. I like it. I'll hand it to Laxus; he sure knows how to pick 'em. First Eleanor, now you. Even your tits are bigger than Eleanor's" Mason said, his grin widening as Lucy stiffened. Her eyes turned into slits, clenching her fist so tight it turned white.

"Yes well, that's great. Now, if you'll excuse me" Lucy seethed, turning around and stomping away. However, just before she reached the door, Mason was besides her, pinning her against the wall, both her wrists in one of his hands.

"Like I said. I just wanted to speak to you" Mason whispered, so low that Lucy had to strain to hear his words.

"And I don't want to talk to you! Let me go" Lucy fumed, struggling against him, but he was too strong.

"God, you're so beautiful. I've been watching you, you know. Ever since you were a part of the Grand Magic Games in X791. You were so beautiful back then too, young yes, but beautiful none the less. Although, all your losses did make me laugh; but then I got to thinking. You were weak yes, but that just meant I could dominate you easily. Make you mine without much resistance" Mason began, Lucy's eyes widening. Had… had he been stalking her… for _five years_? Lucy looked up into his eyes, her blood running cold as alarm bells rang in her head. His eyes had a certain glint to them and it wasn't a friendly one. She had to get out of here and fast.

"You were going to be mine. No, you _are_ mine. Ever since then, I've wanted you. I was wondering when I'd get the opportunity to meet you, to _subdue_ you and then Fairy Tail disbanded! It was like I had struck a pot of gold. I came back to Magnolia, but you were gone. To Crocus, in a fancy apartment surrounded by security guards. There was no way to get in without causing suspicious. I couldn't walk in by saying I was a friend; believe me I tried. So I waited, and waited. I waited for a goddamn year. Watching you, collecting all your little posters in Sorcerer Weekly. Naught Lucy, showing off the body that belongs to me," Mason tutted as he ran his nose against her exposed collarbone, breathing in her scent, Lucy tried flinching away from him, but he only pressed himself against her body harder.

"Then, at the next Grand Magic Games, you were there, as luck would have it. I was going to approach you, but that damn pink haired bastard beat me to it. That really pissed me off you know. I waited for so long… and then Fairy Tail was back and you were surrounded my more people. Always surrounded by men and women. I know you don't swing that way, but you're mine. And no one, male or female, should be that close to you. That damn Natsu and Erza and Gray, Jellal… Meredy… Sorano, even _Cobra_. All of them. I never would have known that someone as dense as Natsu could cause me this much trouble. Always around you, always guarding you. But I didn't do anything, because you were always single and your relationship with him never developed. But it didn't matter did it? Because I was threatened by the wrong person. Of all people, I should have known it would have been _Laxus_ " Mason spat out his name, clenching Lucy's wrists tighter, causing her to let out a whimper.

"Just let me go" Lucy whispered, she was too frightened to do anything. Her mind was in jumbles and she couldn't form the words or the semblance to summon Loke or Virgo, or anyone in fact.

"Let you go? Don't be daft. Not now, when I finally have you in my arms. For almost three years, I had to watch you and that lightning bastard. At first, I didn't think you'd last, not with how fucked up Eleanor left him. I thought you'd get tired of his possessiveness and jealousy. But no you just… HAD TO STAY! Always! Always around him! Forgiving everything he did. As if he were some sort of _god._ News flash darling, he's not actually a Thunder God, he just likes to call himself that. But he doesn't matter now, there's nothing he can do to stop me. Because you see, no matter how much you may love him, there's one thing I can always count on. It's his jealousy. As soon as he sees me with you, he'll know that I've won again. Honestly speaking though, it just made me want you more. Knowing that I could crush him again, in the cruellest of ways" Mason finished, hearing him speak about Laxus; Lucy got a grip on herself. She had promised, on her honour as a Celestial Mage. Lucy's heart started beating quicker, her blood rushing through her veins. Except, she wasn't scared this time. She was furious. How dare he use her like this? His? She wasn't an object to be owned. More importantly, she wasn't going to be a tool to hurt Laxus. She stared at the ground, clenching her teeth.

"Get off me" She said lowly, her tone threatening.

"Off you? Why would I do that? Surely I would get on you" Mason said, chuckling softly to himself.

"I mean it. Get off me before you regret it" Lucy warned, clenching her fists tightly.

"Or what? I know you have your little Star Dress, but without your keys, how will you channel your spirits power? Oh right, probably with this little charm bracelet. A gift from the Spirit King right?" Mason questioned, smirking as she stilled. How… how did he know? He couldn't have known unless he was there… but that meant. He was more than just stalking her. He must have been there. Every single day. Every single minute. Every single moment. He was there, never leaving her. Before she could do anything, he grabbed the bracelet and removed it from her wrists, throwing it away from her.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, heart plummeting as she watched the bracelet land on the floor before sliding under a stall.

"Now what my sweet? How are you going to save yourself now? Maybe if I hadn't known about the little power you were hiding away, I would have been surprised. But I know everything about you. You're defenceless without your keys darling" Mason mocked, Lucy stared in shock at the keys before turning to look at Mason in fear.

"Why… why are you doing this now?" Lucy cried, her situation finally dawning onto her. Loke and Virgo hadn't forced themselves out yet. But why? What was going on in the Spirit World that they wouldn't be able to help her now?

"Well you see. I would have done this sooner, but I had to make sure that he was totally in love with you. So I planned. I planned how we would do this. Then Eleanor found out. She actually helped with the plan. We broke up a while ago and she said that now Laxus was known as the strongest human mage, she could finally be with him. Not to mention all the S Class pay he must have saved up, with seven years of interest from the banks. So we plotted together. I would have you and she would get Laxus. After Laxus sees us, she'll take advantage of his grief and seduce him and then you'll be mine. Forever. I bet you'll look beautiful in white" Mason complimented, Lucy's eyes widening. No. No! This couldn't happen. How? How could she get out of this? Mason started bring his head down, his lips closer to hers and Lucy knew what was coming. So she did the only thing she could think off.

"HELP! LAXUS! ERIK! NATS-" Lucy screamed every Dragon Slayer's name, before she was cut off by Mason's lips.

All of a sudden, Cobra burst the door open; a bunch of Fairy Tail mages along with Crime Sorcière mages came flooding into the bathroom. Laxus took in the sight of Lucy pinned against the wall with her make up running before he let out a growl. He lunged towards Mason, ripping him off Lucy and pinning him to the floor as he repeatedly punched the man using his lightning coated fists. Mira and Meredy ran up to Lucy, taking the shaking blonde into their arms and rubbing her back. Lucy realised what was happening and let out a sob of relief, throwing her arms around Mira and crying into her shoulder. Levy looked around the stalls, spotting Lucy's bracelet. She walked over and picked up the piece of jewellery before dusting it off and carefully placing it on Lucy's wrist. Bickslow and Freed ran up to Laxus, pulling him off the red haired male. Mason moved to hit Laxus, trying to take advantage of the situation, only to be held back by Midnight, who was glaring at him.

"What happened here?" Erza demanded, glaring coldly at Mason as she drew a sword.

"What did it look like to you?" Mason questioned, spitting out blood as Laxus thrashed around in Bickslow and Freed's grip at Mason's words.

"My child, what's wrong?" Makarov questioned softly, walking over to Lucy and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He… he's…" Lucy mumbled before shaking her head and whimpering.

"He's been what Lucy?" Evergreen questioned, kneeling in front of Lucy to hear her words better.

"He's been stalking me," Lucy whispered finally, Laxus stilling as he heard her words, giving up his protest.

"He's… he's been what?" Mira asked, depositing Lucy to Meredy before standing up next to Erza.

"He's been stalking me since X791 at the Grand Magic Games" Lucy cried out, sobbing once again.

"What?" Natsu whispered, his body turning cold. He walked up to Mason, Midnight releasing him as the bathroom started warming up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What did you do?" Natsu yelled, his fingers flaming as he grabbed Mason by the neck. Mason began to chuckle.

"I've done nothing wrong. She is mine. Isn't it a man's duty to _keep tabs_ on what's his," Mason said in a teasing tone, Natsu's grip on his neck tightening.

"What did he do Lucy?" Gray questioned, Sorano was holding tightly onto his hand and right now, it was the only thing keeping him sane. If she wasn't here, he was sure his magic would have spiralled out of control and the whole guild would have been frozen over.

Lucy whispered everything that Mason had told her. Mira silently cried to herself, wondering how many times Lucy had walked home alone after a night at the guild and how many times she had been alone. Anything could have happened to her with the psycho running around. Natsu dug his fingernails into Mason's neck, his hold tightening more and more with each and everything Lucy said. Gray and Freed looked sick while Cobra held onto a sobbing Kinana, desperately trying to find a reason to not call upon everything he had learned as a dark mage in order to hurt the red haired man. Jellal held onto a pale Erza, shaking his head as he tried to convince her and himself, that they didn't know and Mason had even managed to fool the Dragon Slayers. Evergreen pressed herself into Elfman's side, her hand on her mouth, Lucy could have been kidnapped any time, while on their watch.

Midnight stood to the side of Mason, clenching his fists. With Bickslow being his boyfriend he had spent a lot of time with Laxus, which meant spending time with Lucy and over the years, he had developed a tentative friendship with the two blondes. Midnight didn't have many friends but the ones he had, he treasured and the red haired dick in front of him was threatening one of his friends. Not to mention that Cobra was his best friend and the Poison Dragon Slayer had unofficially adopted the blonde bombshell as his sister, which only meant that Mason had threatened Cobra's pseudo-sibling. Add that to the fact that Lucy was loved by almost every male and female in the room, his chances for making it through this unharmed was very _very_ slim. Especially if he and Cobra had anything to do with it.

"You don't have the fucking right to do that," Natsu growled out.

"The right? The right to have her as mine? To make sure she's alright? I have the _only_ right! What gives you the right? _You left her_! _All of you_ just abandoned her when she needed you the most! When she needed you to help her get through the loss of her spirit, when she needed her home, her family! Don't you _see_? I'm the only one who stayed. I'm the only one with the right to have her. I never abandoned her. Don't you _see_ Lucy? I've always been here for you. You're mine. You were mine even before you knew it. Don't you _see_? Laxus doesn't love you. All you are to him is a means to get over Eleanor. Don't you _see_? You're the polar opposite of her. Blonde hair compared to her black hair, brown eyes compared to her brown. You're pale skin to her tanned. Her tall, slender body compared to your short and curvy one. The only reason he loves you is because you don't remind him of her in anyway. _I_ love you. I'm the _only one_ who loves you enough to _always_ be with you. You're _mine_ darling" Mason said staring at Lucy who turned away from him. Natsu loosened his grip tightened more furiously, his breathing harsh.

"That… that's not love. Stalking me? Trying to control me? Wanting to own me? You're obsessed. You're _delusional_. You think you love me but you don't even know me. You're _infatuated_ with me. I want _nothing_ to do with you" Lucy whispered before turning to her boyfriend.

"Laxus… I swear he came on to me. I would never cheat. Please you have to know that" Lucy pleaded, trying to get his attention. Lucy's heart plummeted when he ignored her, opting to clench his fists and grit his teeth.

"Laxus! Please listen to me. I wouldn't… I wouldn't ever. You have to believe me!" Lucy begged, she moved to stand up, wiping the tears away. She tried to approach him, stopping when he backed away. Laxus couldn't help it. He knew Lucy wouldn't cheat on him, but he needed to work through what he'd just found out. How? How hadn't he realised his girlfriend was being stalked? He knew _how._ But _why_? How had his life become so fucked up? He'd finally moved on from the betrayal he felt by Eleanor and Mason, so how had they managed to fuck his life up again? Was he ever going to be rid of them?

"What happened here?" Eleanor questioned as she entered, taking in the scene.

"It's none of your fucking business" Laxus said finally speaking for the first time, Lucy looking at him sadly. He hadn't looked at her once since he caught her and Mason. She didn't know what he was thinking, but it probably, almost certainly wasn't good. Did he think she was cheating? That after everything, she too had left him for Mason?

"Laxus! I haven't done anything, why are you so angry at me? Wait" Eleanor said innocently, she looked at Laxus, then Mason, then Lucy and finally back to Laxus.

"I heard Lucy say something about believe her… Did you catch… did you find Lucy in here with Mason? I wondered why he had wandered off. Oh Laxus, are you okay? Do you want to go get a drink and forget about this? I'd be happy to help you get over her. This is just like years ago when Mason seduced me. I didn't mean to cheat then. I know I said those horrible things, but Mason coerced me into them. I've always loved you. We can go away, get away from her. I promise, I'll never cheat on you again. Just come back to me baby" Eleanor said softly, walking up to him and placing a hand on his chest before pressing herself against him. Lucy bit her lip, turning away from the scene. Was he going to leave her? Was Mason's plan going to work?

 _I met a girl stuck in her ways_

 _She found a boy she knew she'd change_

 _I changed my clothes, my hair, my face_

 _To watch us go our separate ways_

"You know what Eleanor? You can fuck right off. He coerced you? Because when I walked into your house that day, it didn't look like he was forcing you to fuck him. In fact, if memory serves me right, you were on top of him begging him to go deeper. So you can take your manipulative words and that innocent act and you can fuck right off," Laxus yelled, pushing her away from him roughly before glaring into her eyes. Cold blue steel met intoxicating green and Eleanor decided to try something else. She stuck out her lower lip in a soft pout, her eyes tearing up as if she had rehearsed it many a time before.

"Laxus… please? Why don't you believe me? I'm the only one who will love you. Lucy, she only wants you for your name. I've loved you since we were teenagers. I've known you longer. What does she know about you?" Eleanor questioned, trying to make her seem smaller and more innocent.

"Power? Lucy doesn't give a shit about any of that. In case you didn't know, she's a Heartfilia. She had more power and money than anyone in the country, besides the King. But she left it all, for a guild where she earns her money fairly. But you. You're a money grabbing, power greedy whore. You're so stuck in your fucking ways. Always looking for power. The only reason you're back now is because of my status. Because I built a name for myself. Because now, I am known as the strongest human mage. That's why you're back isn't it?" Laxus questioned, grabbing one of her wrists and pulling her closer. He bared his fangs, glaring dead into her eyes and for the first time since she'd returned, Eleanor was truly frightened of the man in front of her.

"N-N-N-No of course not" Eleanor disputed weakly, racking her brain for how to get herself out of this situation. How did he figure everything out? She was sure. She was absolutely sure that as soon as she got the blonde bimbo out of the way, Laxus would be hers and with that, Fairy Tail and the claim to being _The Laxus Dreyar's_ girlfriend.

"STOP FUCKING DENYING IT! I _changed everything_ for you! I started dressing up nicely, wearing those damn designer outfits because _you thought_ they looked nice. You told me you hated how static like my hair was and how l looked better with my hair hanging around my eyes, in front of my forehead. You tried to get me to fix my fucking scar! Something I had no intention of ever getting and something I had no control over changing! But I almost did! I almost changed every fucking thing about me. Because YOU wanted me to! But after all those fucking changes, you left anyway! You fucked my best friend for a pathetic and petty reason and then you fucking walked away! The only reason you stayed for so long was because you knew you could change me to be the person you wanted. You know you could manipulate and control me. Well I'm fucking done" Laxus breathed out finally, his rant ending.

He breathed heavily, almost panting. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins and he finally felt free. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He had said everything he wanted to say to her those years ago. But instead of letting out all his rage and anger, he had kept it bottled up. But now it was out there, and she knew exactly what he thought of her.

"You were correct earlier though. You were invited to this party because of your guild and as a member of the hosting guild, I can't tell you to leave the party. But I can tell you to fuck off and get out of my sight. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit if you're still with him or not. But _I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do_ " Laxus said firmly, finally having had enough of her.

 _Stay the hell away,_

 _While I sit here by myself_

 _And figure out how I got this way_

"Laxus you can't be serious? After everything we've been through you're just going to throw me out like that? For her?" Eleanor questioned incredulously.

"Lucy has nothing to do with this. I'm throwing you out because you're a bitch. A cold, devious, manipulative, petty not to mention heartless bitch" Laxus spat out before walking to the bathroom door and holding it open.

"Now, fuck off and stay the fuck away. While I sit here and figure out how I got this way. Wonder how I allowed you to control me for two years and then how you managed to fuck up my relationship, years after I kicked you out of my life" Laxus said shaking his head as he thought about everything that had happened.

 _I don't wanna take your precious time_

 _'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

 _But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

"I can't believe I wasted sixteen years of my life on someone as pathetic as you. You and that bitch deserve each other" Eleanor fumed, stomping her foot. She was rarely ever denied what she wanted and she was sore about the plan not going the way they had intended it to.

" _You_ wasted sixteen years of your life? Don't make me fucking laugh. I didn't ask you to spend all your time thinking about me. In fact, you're the one who was cheating not me. You're the one who went chasing power. I fucking loved you. But that's all in the past. Although, I'm glad you did. Karma's a bitch right?" Laxus questioned, cocking his head as he smirked at her.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. In the end, I'll find someone better than you. There are many other powerful people out there and I'll find someone I can use and then you'll regret the day you ever let me walk away. Your little slut may have the body and her looks are above average, but you'll never find someone as pretty as me," Eleanor taunted, only for Laxus to laugh.

"You know what Eleanor? You're a Grade A _cunt_. You may be a _pretty_ face, but you turned into a _pretty_ big waste of my time" Laxus sneered, Eleanor stomped her foot again before flicking her long hair out of the way.

"Come on Mason, we're going to find some better company" Eleanor said, beckoning the red haired male to follow her.

"I'm sorry, but neither of you are going any where. Mason Walker, as a member of the Ten Wizarding Saints and by my authority as the Magic Council 6th Seat, I am placing you under arrest for the following crimes: harassment and intimidation of Miss Lucy Heartfilia, sexual assault of Miss Lucy Heartfilia, demonstrating violent and abusive behaviour to Miss Lucy Heartfilia, plotting harm and or kidnapping of Miss Lucy Heartfilia" Makarov said, glaring sternly at the man in front of him. Makarov shook his head slightly, wondering what had happened to Mason to change him so drastically.

"Eleanor Norman, I am also placing you under arrest for the following crimes: aiding and abetting Mason Walker in the harassment and intimidation of Miss Lucy Heartfilia, for assisting the sexual assault of Miss Lucy Heartfilia, for facilitating the plot to harm and or kidnap Miss Lucy Heartfilia" Makarov said as he turned to stare at a shocked Mason and Eleanor. The two began to protest, only for Makarov to raise his voice as he held a hand up, glaring at the two mages.

"ENOUGH! By my authority as the Magic Council 6th seat, I am placing Mason Walker and Eleanor Norman into the custody of Fairy Tail until they may be collected and detained by members of the Rune Knights. I am making the strictly clear however, no harm is to come to the two mages in your custody" Makarov said, turning to his children, who were now the ones to start protesting.

" _However_ , should they have suffered any other damage as a result of a fight _before_ they were placed in your custody, you should be absolved of any punishment" Makarov said, turning around as he began to walk towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, turning and sending a smirk towards his children, who sent ominous grins in return.

"Give 'em hell" Makarov whispered before he walked away, whistling loudly. The Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière mages, turned to Mason and Eleanor, dark auras surrounding them as they let out sinister grins. The males are cracked their fists while the females cackled softly to themselves.

"Come on Lucy we don't need to be a part of this. Let's go get you cleaned up and some hot chocolate inside you, laced with vodka obviously" Kinana said as she placed an arm around Lucy, tugging her away from the bathroom.

"Take her to my office" Erza said, Kinana nodding as Lucy followed her absentmindedly.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you Lu, Kina" Levy called out, wanting to help her best friend. Kinana nodded, letting out a grateful smile. The three left, but not before Levy turned to Gajeel.

"Give them hell for me too" Levy called out, Gajeel nodding with a vicious grin. Oh he was definitely going to give the both of the hell.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll pay them back everything their owed. Every bit of heartache they caused Laxus and five years worth of harassment," Sorano said, pulling out her gold coins as she licked her lips in a sadistic manner. Midnight and Erik had the same sadistic look on, both glaring maliciously at Eleanor and Mason. Lucy nodded in appreciation before she left, following Kinana and Levy to Erza's office.

* * *

"Princess! I am sorry, big brother and I were busy making some preparations with the help of your other spirits and therefore we didn't know about your attack and couldn't come to your aid. We are all sorry, please, punish me" Virgo said softly, appearing in a pink puff and bowing in front of Lucy, who was sitting on the couch sipping her vodka laced hot chocolate, Kinana and Levy sitting opposite her.

"Virgo! You don't need punish- Virgo?! What's wrong?" Lucy questioned in alarm as she noticed Virgo wasn't her usual playful self. Instead, she had tears in her eyes and was holding onto the hem of her apron, looking down at the ground. Lucy placed the mug onto the coffee table before getting up and rushing to Virgo.

"I'm sorry Princess… we failed you. We promised to keep you safe, to protect you… so that you wouldn't have to repeat what happened to big sister Aquarius. We didn't notice that man stalking you. W-w-w-w-we failed you. We are so sorry" Virgo cried out and for the first time since she had contracted Virgo, Lucy saw the Maiden's stoic demeanour break as she sobbed.

"Virgo! It's not your fault. Whatever you were doing must have been important. Please, I do not blame you and I don't blame anyone else either. Mason took my bracelet and threw it away, there was no way I could have summoned you or my Star Dress without them" Lucy said in a comforting tone, Virgo shaking her head furiously.

"But we could have forced our gate open to help you if we were paying attention to you" Virgo reminded Lucy, the blonde shaking her head.

"Maybe, but that's not important. What is important is that I'm okay now, and Mason and Eleanor definitely aren't. I forgive you, and everyone else. Please let them know that," Lucy said, hugging her spirit tightly. Virgo nodded before wiping her tears and bowing in front of Lucy again, her face returning to its usual stoic look.

"We are still sorry Princess" Virgo said finally, and Lucy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I know, and I said I already forgive you. But if you want to make it up to me, would you mind helping me with my hair and make up? It's ruined and there's still another two hours till the gala ends. I can't go out looking like this now, can I?" Lucy said cheerily, Virgo nodding.

"I can return and you can call Mr. Cancer" Virgo said, Lucy shaking her head.

"It's passed ten o'clock, I can't call out Cancer, it would be a violation of our contract. Besides, I want you to do it" Lucy said, smiling softly at the pink haired maid.

"Of course Princess. I will fix your hair and make up, then I will return to big brother in order to avenge you" Virgo said as she began to fix Lucy's hair, then her make up.

"What do you mean Virgo? What is Loke doing?" Lucy questioned, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Big brother forced his gate open along with Mr. Capricorn, big brother Scorpio and big brother Taurus in order to aid your friends in dealing retribution for you" Virgo said simply, Lucy sighing.

The only down side to becoming more powerful over the years, was that now, all her Gold Keys could summon themselves and her Silver Keys could too at a push, but that was usually based on how much danger she was in such as Horologium's Emergency Response. Taurus summoned himself whenever she was in the bath, Gemi and Mini when they wanted to play and Capricorn when he wanted her to train. Virgo summoned herself whenever Lucy needed help and Loke just appeared whenever he wanted. The only Spirits who didn't summon themselves were Sagittarius, who abided by his own code and never wanted to appear uninvited, Aries who didn't want to trouble her and Scorpio, because most of the time he was on a date with Aquarius. However, they would still summon themselves whenever they felt she needed their assistance in battle, usually only when she was running on reserves though.

"Well, I guess I can't stop them" Lucy sighed before frowning.

"You know what's strange? You didn't know Mason was around, neither did any of the guild members. Erik, Laxus, Natsu or Gajeel should have definitely smelled him around me and anyone else, include me, should have felt his presence. But… no one knew he was stalking me, for five years no less" Lucy wondered out loud, Levy clearing her throat.

"I take it, you don't know what Mason's magic is?" Levy questioned, Lucy shaking her head. Levy must know, after all, she was a part of the guild when Mason and Eleanor still were.

"He has three types of magic, one is offensive and that's his Void magic, it's extremely rare and hard to use and the only reason Laxus got S Class before him, was probably down to Laxus being a Gen-2 Dragon Slayer. Void Magic basically uses the darkness of space, or 'void' in order to obliterate things. It's highly destructive and anything it touches essentially disappears from existence into the 'void'. However, using that magic causes large attacks that leaves Mason wide open, so his second type is defensive and it's his shield magic. It's kind of like Midnight's Reflector Magic, except it produces shields and can't be used to attack with, it can however be used the same time as the other magic. The third and final magic, is what caused him to be undetectable" Levy said, sipping her coffee quietly.

"What is it?" Kinana questioned, urging Levy to continue.

"The third type is a stealth type and it's known as Mask Magic, it basically masks his entire being. It disperses his scent and dispels his magic pressure and aura so that he's completely undetectable. You can't hear him, you can't smell him and you can only see him if he's standing right in front of you. If his body isn't directly in front of you, you're eyes just scan over him and your brain ignores his existence, almost as if he doesn't exist. But even Mask Magic isn't that strong naturally. I'm assuming that he must have used his time in the guild to perfect it, hiding his presence from Natsu and Laxus in order to train himself. The day they left, Laxus actually did move to fight him, but before anyone knew what had happened, he was gone from our sight. Completely. Natsu couldn't even track him down using his scent and that's when we suspected just how far his Mask Magic had developed" Levy finished, Lucy wondering how someone had managed to fool a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell. It was next to impossible. Mason must have been really powerful.

"If the Red-Haired Prick, big brother's words, was using Mask Magic, then it would make sense if we too couldn't detect him" Virgo said, the three girls giggling at Loke's insult.

"So that's why no one questioned how he'd managed to stalk me for years without Natsu or anyone else realising" Lucy said, Levy nodding.

"It's also why we took so long to find you. You were gone a while but no one thought anything of it because we assumed you were fixing your hair or something. But then almost ten minutes had passed and you still hadn't returned. So Laxus tried to sniff you out, but when he couldn't and neither could any other Dragon Slayer, Cobra couldn't hear your soul either, that's when everyone started to panic. Everyone remembered Mason's magic and suddenly Laxus was up and running to the bathroom, followed by everyone else. It was hard to get to the door because even though we knew where it was, his magic was messing with our brains. We finally got to it only to find it locked. That's when Cobra broke it down and you know the rest," Levy explained, Lucy nodding this time. She was glad they found her, if not… she didn't want to think of what would have happened.

"Princess, I am done. I will take my leave now. I shall help big brother and then chain the two mages in need of punishing. Then I will proceed to watch over them to ensure they don't escape before the Rune Knights can collect them," Virgo said, bowing and turning to walk back to the bathroom.

"You don't need to do that Virgo" Lucy said, Virgo shaking her head.

"No. But I must. In order to make sure you are not hurt again," Virgo said firmly before she left, Lucy knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the Maiden.

"Lucy… after everything. Are you okay?" Kinana questioned, studying at the blonde carefully. She had been visibly shaken before, but now she was calmer, almost like she hadn't been affected by the whole ordeal.

"Honestly speaking Kina? I don't know. I want to say yes, but I haven't had the time to process it. But I can't do that right now, not here with everyone. When this gala is over and I got home and hopefully Laxus doesn't kick me out before of what happened, I'll think everything over and then I'll know whether I'm okay or not. But until then, I just have to make it through this" Lucy said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Laxus isn't going to kick you out. He loves you Lucy, more than you know" Levy said, patting her on the back.

"I know that. But what he saw… and then he was so angry, he just ignored me. He's never ignored me before, not even when he's angry" Lucy said softly, Kinana shaking her head.

"Lucy, I don't think you should worry about that until you speak to him about it" Kinana said before standing up and grabbing the mugs.

"Let's go, I'm sure they must have finished by now. It's been forty five minutes, that should have got everything out of their system" Kinana said, the two girls nodding. They returned to the bathroom, only to find it empty. They looked at each other in confusion before entering the guildhall, spotting the group by the table, the Sound Wall being held up by Cobra. The three girls joined the table, looking at everyone in question.

"They've been paid in full," Jellal said ominously, causing Lucy to shudder, wondering what had happened. Some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, not to mention Crime, a guild specifically based on taking out dark guilds, had just beaten up two mages for harming her. Lucy wanted to ask if the two had made it out alive, but Lucy couldn't find it in herself to care. If it were just her they hurt, she would have forgiven them. But no, instead they used her as a means to hurt the only man she loved. She couldn't forgive that.

"And what injuries are the Rune Knights going to find that were caused by a fight _before_ they were placed in our custody?" Levy questioned, hands on her hips as she waited for Gajeel to reply.

"Who knows? A bunch of bruises most probably caused by a blunt metal object and some broken bones also most likely from a blunt metal object, my guess would have to be iron" Gajeel replied, shrugging. Levy nodding with a smile as she pat his head.

"Good boy" Levy praised, taking a seat next to Gajeel as he scoffed down some metal.

"First degree lightning burns" Laxus replied gruffly, Lucy smiling soft at him.

"And second-degree burns, caused by some sick ass dragon flames" Natsu replied cockily, everyone laughing with him.

"Maybe some psychological damage caused by some runes" Freed cut in sheepishly, scratching his head as Mira cooed.

"They may or may not have some further psychological damage from being controlled and made to fight each other" Mira said cheerily, everyone shuddering as they remembered the way Mira could control people using her Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah to utilise the Macro Curse.

"Some more burns" Bickslow muttered, grinning at Midnight.

"Some other magical related injuries" Midnight, Jellal, Sorano and Cana said at once shrugging before Sorano and Cana laughed amongst themselves.

"They both probably have some deep gashes from some swords, who knows?" Erza said casually as she ordered another cake.

"Some more broken bones" Elfman cut in, Evergreen smiling.

"They could suffer from some permanent nerve damage" Meredy chuckled to herself darkly.

"And a mild case of poisoning" Cobra continued, Lucy narrowing her eyes, "Nothing lethal, I promise" Cobra continued, Lucy nodding, after which he whispered under his breath quietly, "but it _definitely_ won't be easy to cure and it will _definitely_ be painful."

"Can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure they may suffer from an extreme case of frost burn and frostbite" Gray supposed as he sipped his water.

"And don't worry Lucy, I turned them to stone so that Virgo could return to the Celestial World. They won't be getting away anytime soon" Evergreen assured Lucy, causing the blonde to beam at her.

"You didn't have to go that far," Lucy said after a while, but despite her words, she couldn't help but be thankful for such caring friends.

"Oh, Capricorn, Scorpio, Taurus and Loke may have also left some permanent damage. But who can say? I'm not Wendy or Porlyusica" Cana shrugged, Lucy shaking her head in response. Trust her spirits to cause damage that not even humans could trace.

After that, everyone broke off into little groups again. Bacchus had somehow roped Bickslow and Elfman into a drinking contest, the latter being drawn in by Bacchus' 'wise' words about how 'drinking was manly'. Midnight and Cobra were sitting silently next to each other, enjoying the quiet, Midnight using the opportunity to sleep. Mira and Meredy were fangirling about their ships and Lisanna and Juvia had decided to call it an early night, returning to their home. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, unsurprisingly, were staging an interguild brawl, Sting, Rogue, Orga, Lyon, Sawyer, even Rufus, all joined in before others were roped in, either by being hit or deciding to join the fun. It was surprising however, when Jellal had got up, shrugged at everyone before promptly throwing himself into the fray.

However, as soon as he joined, Lucy knew the real reason. He'd been discreetly steering the brawl away from his girlfriend, most likely because he just wanted Erza to enjoy her cake unhindered for once. Cana sat on the bar countertop, taking bets about who would win the brawl and it was a close call between Orga and Jellal, though Jellal had a couple more votes due to being a previous Wizard Saint. Evergreen and Sorano were in the middle of talking about planning a visit to the newest branch of Heart Kreuz in Era, the two deciding it would be fun to do it as a 'Ladies Weekend', Erza promptly agreeing as Kinana and Levy gushed about new clothes and saving up for the trip. Freed had left the group, moving to catch up with a few of his friends from the Blue Pegasus guild who had also been invited.

Lucy and Laxus sat in silence, Lucy fidgeting with her thumbs while biting her lips. She wanted to speak to Laxus about what had happened but she didn't know how to bring any of it up without angering him. Lucy stared at him from the corner of her eyes, taking in the sight of her boyfriend, his eyes closed with his Sound Pods around his ears. His arms were crossed and he discreetly tapped his foot to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. Jellal narrowed his eyes as he returned from the brawl having effectively knocked out Natsu and Gray who were both pouting as their girlfriends tended to them, Gajeel still unconscious from bearing the brunt of Jellal's final attack. Jellal brushed his hair to the side, he smiled and kissed Erza on the cheek and then walked over to Laxus, but not before Erza promised to tend to his wounds later that night. Jellal smirked, knowing that he was going to get a welcomed visit from Nurse Erza that night.

"Laxus? Can I speak to you?" Jellal asked as he stood between the two blondes. He waited for a couple of minutes before shaking his head.

"LAXUS? CAN I SPEAK TO YOU?" Jellal yelled as he ripped off Laxus' Sound Pod. Laxus flinched, before punching Jellal, scowling as the bluenette dodged his fist. Jellal chuckled to himself as he Dragon Slayer rubbed his ears.

"What do you want Jellal?" Laxus questioned, narrowing his eyes as the bluenette gestured towards the second floor. Laxus huffed before pushing his chair back and getting up to follow the bluenette.

"Hold up Thunder Cunt, Blueberry Pancunt" Cobra said as he too getting up, Jellal shaking his head at Cobra's insults. The maroon haired male had somewhat of fondness for using the word 'cunt' in his insults and almost everyone, except Lucy and Kinana, had one of these nicknames. 'Blueberry Pancunt' was one of his more creative ones. Lucy watched in confusion as the three climbed up the stairs before disappearing out of her sight. Her shoulders slumped before she let out a tense breath; Midnight opened his black eyes before shaking his head.

"You'll be fine Astra, Laxus isn't going to break up with you" Midnight reassured, Lucy shaking her head and smiling despite herself. Midnight had nicknamed her Astra because it had meant 'of the stars' and he thought it was befitting of her. Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she reminded the Reflector Mage that the stars came out in the dark and were brightest at midnight.

"He hasn't said anything to me since he caught me with Mason. What if… what if the damage is irreparable? What if he wants to break up?" Lucy questioned softly, tearing up at the thought.

"Then he'd be an idiot and Cobra would drown him in poison, you know, after the rest of your team and friends and spirits and everyone else run him out of the guild. But seriously, you sitting there fidgeting isn't going to make anything better. Just talk to him" Midnight joked before turning serious.

"Thanks Night… so… you and Bickslow will have been together for two years next month" Lucy finally said, deciding to catch up with the mage. She rarely had the chances to talk to him one of one with either Bickslow or sleep monopolising his time.

"Shit. Yeah. It has been two years hasn't it" Midnight said in wonder, Lucy nodding with a smile.

"How's it going then? You two seem happy" Lucy said, Midnight nodding as he twirled his braid absentmindedly.

"Yeah we are. And the sex is pretty good too. Thanks for the tip about sucking ice before giving head, it really spiced up things" Midnight said casually, Lucy's face flushing as she remembered the first time she and Laxus had tried it.

"Yeah, I'd just finished having an ice lolly and apparently it turned Laxus on and next thing we knew… aha" Lucy scratched her head before clamping her mouth shut. Midnight definitely did not need to know about her sexual exploits. The two continued talking about how Midnight was planning on spending his anniversary with Bickslow, Lucy pointing out random likes she'd heard Bickslow pick up in the time Midnight was gone with Crime, Midnight taking on board all her ideas before bouncing his own off of her.

* * *

 _I don't want to get things confused  
_ _She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use  
_ _So now I gotta call the doctor  
_ _So he can prescribe me medication  
_ _So I can_ _deal_ _with all the memories of being here this way_

"You've been ignoring Lucy" Cobra said simply, hands in his pocket as he glared at Laxus, although Laxus wasn't sure if he was actually glaring or just staring, considering Cobra only had one eye.

"Of course, you heard my soul and that's why you joined us" Jellal said simply, Cobra nodding simply.

"I'm not ignoring her. I just don't know what to say to her" Laxus replied with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair, Cobra scoffing as he heard Laxus' soul.

"What do you mean?" Jellal questioned, unlike Cobra, he couldn't just stare at Laxus and know what the blonde was thinking.

"What Thunder Cunt is trying to say, is that, he doesn't know how to apologise to Lucy" Cobra continued, without any further explanation.

"Apologise? Apologise about what? Wait… you're not going to break up with her are you? Did Eleanor say something that is making you question your relationship? Or is it that you don't trust Lucy anymore?" Jellal interrogated, channelling his inner Erza.

"What no? Don't get things confused and assume something stupid. Of course I'm not breaking up with Heartfilia. She's the best damn thing that happened to me. I just… I don't know how to apologise for dragging her into this mess. Because of me, she was dragged into the shit storm that is Eleanor and Mason and to make thing worse, that dick was stalking her. For five years!" Laxus shouted, shaking his head and falling down onto one of the seats, head buried into his hands.

"That's not true. Mason was after her before you were even together. Nothing would have changed, even if Mason and Eleanor hadn't had a history with you. Or did you not listen to what Lucy said Mason told her?" Jellal questioned, Laxus shrugging.

"Maybe. But maybe he would have eventually lost interest. But he wanted to get another win over me, and that's probably why he continued stalking her" Laxus reasoned, Cobra snorting.

"That's a sorry fucking excuse and you know that. I was in prison for years and a dark mage for longer. I've heard the souls of some fucked up people and nothing you did would have changed that cunt's mind. He was too fucked up, too far gone. Despite what he said, your relationship with Lucy was irrelevant. In fact, and just know, if you ever tell anyone I said this, I _will_ kill you and dissolve your body in acid so no one finds you. As I was saying, you dating Lucy was a _good_ thing, if you hadn't the Stalkcunt would have just made his move quicker. You probably deterred him for a while. We both know that's true and we both know why you're really sulking. So you better pick your balls back up and go speak to her; because the more you sulk, the more you're hurting Lucy and I did promise to slaughter you if you ever hurt her" Cobra reminded, Laxus nodding. He wasn't scared of the Poison Dragon Slayer. Nope not in the least. Laxus gulped subtly as Cobra stared into his eyes, not once blinking. Definitely not scared.

"If that's not why you're ignoring Lucy… then what's the real reason?" Jellal questioned, Laxus slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Say what's really on your mind. Keeping it inside obviously isn't helping and the quicker you get over it, the quicker you can go back to being _mushy_ with Lucy" Cobra growled out after a few more moments of silence. Laxus growled slightly, glaring at the maroon haired slayer. Cobra smirked in return, knowing he was pushing Laxus' buttons. But Cobra didn't care. He wasn't here to baby the Lightning Dragon; he didn't care about the male's feelings. What he did care about was Lucy and the thoughts going through Laxus' head were poison to their relationship. Cobra inwardly groaned, realising how much he was craving some poison now.

"Eleanor… she came back after all these years and fucked up my relationship. Again. I was going to propose to Lucy tonight, but seeing her after all these years is making me reconsider. What if this was a sign? Maybe I should hold off for a while. I clearly need to deal with all that had happened years ago. What if I ask Lucy to marry me and she eventually finds someone better? I don't know what I'd do if we broke up" Laxus finally said and Jellal took in a sharp breath, realising just how vulnerable Laxus was.

"You're planning to propose to Lucy?" Jellal asked in surprise, Laxus nodding. He reached into his blazer pocket before showing them the ring. Jellal noting with a smile that Lucy would love it.

"You should do it" Jellal said suddenly, Laxus looking at the bluenette in question.

"Do you care about Eleanor?" Jellal questioned, Laxus looking taken aback.

"No, of course not" Laxus replied without hesitation.

"Do you want her to constantly ruin your life?" Jellal asked.

"No, of course not" Laxus repeated, wondering where Jellal was going with this.

"You don't care about Eleanor and you don't want her to ruin your life. So why are you letting her? She had nothing to do with you proposing. She was going to be here today, regardless of whether you were going to propose or not. She was invited here without anyone knowing. She had nothing to do with this decision. This is _not_ a sign. There are only two things that have anything to do with this decision. Tell me Laxus do you want to spend the rest of your life with Lucy? Do you love her?" Jellal questioned, Laxus standing up as he realised Jellal was right.

"Yeah. She's the only thing I've been sure off in my entire life" Laxus replied. No hesitancy, his mind never wavering once. She was there when he woke up and she was there when he fell asleep. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Lucy.

"Then there's your decision" Jellal said simply, Cobra grunting in agreement.

"Thanks. I needed that," Laxus said, Jellal smiling in response while Cobra shrugged.

"I didn't do it for you" Cobra replied gruffly.

"I know. Cobra… Erik" Laxus began, Cobra narrowing his one eye as Laxus used his given name. Last he checked, there was only one blonde who had the privilege of calling him Erik and it certainly wasn't the one standing in front of him.

"Don't give me that look. This is important" Laxus said, Cobra kept his glare on his face but didn't say anything. Laxus took this as a sign to continue.

"Erik, I'm going to marry Lucy. I'm not going to ask for your permission. I'm marrying her, with or without it. But, I do want your blessing" Laxus said and Cobra's eye widened comically, Jellal's jaw dropping to the floor. Out of everything, this was the last thing he expected.

"Isn't that something you should be asking her parents?" Cobra questioned, shuffling uncomfortably.

"I already did" Laxus said simply, both Jellal and Cobra's eyes narrowed in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"I visited the Heartfilia Konzern, only to be told that Jude and Layla's graves had been moved to Dawn City near the Phoenix Mountains, where the Heartfilia's originated from. So I travelled there and visited their graves. I didn't ask for permission because this would ultimately be Lucy's decision and I know she hates asking for permission to do what she wants. So instead I asked for their blessing. I told them I loved their daughter and I would always love and protect her. It was a sunny day and a particularly starry night; I took that as a sign that both Jude and Layla Heartfilia gave me their blessing to marry their daughter. So yeah I did ask her parents," Laxus said and Jellal smiled inwardly. He would tell Erza later on, knowing his girlfriend would undoubtedly approve.

"Then why are you asking me?" Cobra questioned, he could easily read Laxus' soul but Lucy had made him promise never to invade the privacy of her guild mate's, or his own. Since then, he never actively sought out to read people's souls unless they were his enemies. But he couldn't help listened to the bits and bobs he heard every now and then. Right now though, Cobra was trying very hard not to read Laxus' soul. Cobra had a feeling that it was something he wanted to hear in words and not in thoughts. He'd learned over time, that sometimes, being surprised was pleasant. Not that he'd admit it to any one.

"Because you may not be related by blood, but you are the closest thing Lucy has to a living family. Lucy thinks of you as a brother and I know you think of her as a sister. Therefore, I had to ask you as well" Laxus explained, desperately waiting for Cobra to say something. This was the most vulnerable he'd been in front of others.

"I-Yeah okay. I give you my blessing. Just don't hurt her," Cobra said finally, his voice gruff as his face returned to its usual passive facade.

"Thanks. Loke" Laxus called out and in a flash Loke appeared.

"What's up boss?" Loke questioned pleasantly, having taken up calling Laxus boss for the past couple of days as the two planned exactly how Laxus would propose.

"I'm going to do it now. Get everything ready. You know when to do it right?" Laxus questioned, Loke nodding.

"Virgo and I are ready to go as is everything else" Loke said and Laxus nodded.

"Alright, we're going back. Come down when you're ready. I assume you don't want us to tell anyone what's going to happen?" Jellal questioned, Laxus nodding.

"Alright we'll keep it quiet. Come on Cobra" Jellal said, Cobra silently following the blue haired mage out of the room. Once Loke and Laxus went over the plan, Laxus dismissed the spirit, however, Loke stayed for a bit.

"Is there something else?" Laxus questioned, wondering why Loke was staring at him.

"At the start of your relationship I was worried. I was worried about you breaking Lucy's heart. You slept around as much as I did, if not more. I was worried you'd hurt the one and only person we Spirits care about. Lucy is a one in a billion mage. We're immortal beings and we feel lots of pain and sadness over our lives, there's joy of course, but you tend to forget that over the millennia. We went from being treated like friends to being treated like tools. But being contracted to someone like Lucy. Being contracted _to_ Lucy, makes it all worth it. The thought of someone hurting her emotionally, the thought of not being able to protect her heart, the heart we all love so much, from being broken, it pained us all. However we couldn't do anything about your relationship but watch. The times you fought, the times you made her cry, the Spirit King actually had to temporarily close our gates, albeit reluctantly as he too wanted to help Lucy, so that we couldn't come out and bash your head in. But then you'd always apologise and make up. You were stubborn, arrogant and possessive but you loved her. You still love her and you continue to love her with everything you have. I'm glad you let her in. I'm glad you let her teach you how to love again and to be loved again. We may not have approved of your relationship before, but with everything you've done for her, with what you planned today... we know, undoubtedly, that no one is better suited for our beloved Lucy but you. We're glad she has you and we're glad she'll have you, even if we aren't there for her anymore" Loke said and Laxus had to fight to stop the tears from leaving his eyes.

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me," Laxus said quietly, Loke smiling. Knowing that Lucy's spirits approved of him meant more to Laxus than anything. They were something closer to Lucy than Cobra; they were the last connection she had to her mother and something about Loke's words struck Laxus' heart.

"Yeah, I do. Now let's go. This prince has to finally give up his princess, and to a Dragon no less. This fairy tail turned out way too differently, all topsy-turvy. Hmm, maybe she'll say no and I'll still have a chance to steal her away from the big bad dragon" Loke said, smiling cheekily, Laxus giving Loke a playful glare.

"This dragon won't give up his princess that easily" Laxus replied, Loke nodding.

"I wouldn't expect any less"

* * *

"Excuse me, I'd like everyone's attention" Laxus said into the mike, getting up on the stage in front of the dance floor. Everyone turned their gaze towards him, the music stopping as everyone wondered what the blonde was doing. Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her boyfriend, the spotlight on him as he held the mike into his hands. What was he doing? Most of the smaller guilds that had been invited were gone, only the big name guilds remaining, of which Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel made up the bulk. There were a few other stragglers amongst the crowd and a few magazine and newspaper reporters present, along with Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly. All in all, everyone who was important to him and Lucy were here and then some other random mages.

Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed sent knowing looks to each other, Evergreen letting out a wide grin and she pulled out a camera, recording what was going on. Mira noticed this, her eyes widening as she turned to Freed with a questioning eyebrows. Was Laxus doing what she thought he was doing? Freed nodded subtly causing Mira to squeal as she clapped her hands. Lucy and everyone else in the near vicinity of Mira wondered what she was so happy about before turning back to Laxus. Did Mira know something? Erza looked around questioningly before Jellal gave her a small knowing smile. Her eyes narrowed before Jellal shook his head, beckoning her attention back to Laxus. Kinana turned to Cobra, wondering if he would listen to Laxus' soul and let her in on it, but Cobra just gave her a Cheshire grin causing Kinana to huff and turn back to Laxus. Makarov sat on the bar next to Mavis, both of them wondering what the blonde was up to and why he'd stopped the music. Had something happened? Had Eleanor and Mason accidentally escaped and he needed everyone's help in finding them? No, that wasn't something Laxus would do.

"Great, now that I have everyone's attention. I'd like to formally apologise for cutting the music, but I assure you, I only need a few minutes of your time and then you can all go back to partying, I promise. I've always wondered how I was going to do it and I thought privately was best. But then I thought, I'm a Fairy Tail mage and an S Class Mage, when has my life ever been private?" Laxus started, people laughing at his joke before he continued, "Between all the magazines and newspapers writing about my guild, especially Sorcerer Weekly, this was going to come out to everyone anyway. So I thought, why not do it in front of everyone? What better way to tell… no _show,_ everyone how I am completely and utterly in love with Lucy Heartfilia" Laxus finished, placing the mike back on the stand. All the girls aww'ed at his words, clutching their hands to their chests but Laxus noticed none of this. Instead he was staring directly into Lucy's eyes. He noticed and heard her take in a sharp breath. Lucy's heart started thudding loudly in her chest, her attention completely focused on Laxus. A few people started murmuring with excitement, wondering what was going to happen.

 _I met a girl at twenty-three_

 _Knew she meant the world to me,_

"Heartfilia, what can I say? You tell me how much you love me every day. You stick around and put your faith in me, even when I don't have faith in myself. You stayed, even when you didn't have to. At the start of our relationship, when I was overly possessive, when I got jealous easily; when I didn't trust you, even around your own teammates, when I got aggressive about Natsu or Gray or even Bicks and Freed or when my insecurities got the better of me and I tried to leave you because I didn't think I could protect you or anyone for that matter, you stayed through it all and more importantly, you loved me through it all. There were times where I didn't believe we would last, that I should just bail while I still had the chance. I knew I was falling for you, but I didn't know what to do. Every part of me, was telling me to run, to get away as fast as I could and I almost did run away, quite often. But every time I thought of running, you'd smile at me and against my will, I'd find myself falling for you all over again. It should have frightened me, and it did, but those smiles, they made me want to stay more than anything" Laxus began, his voice was louder; he jumped of the stage and began walking towards her as the entire guild stopped their murmuring, watching with rapt attention.

"Before you, I was scared to ever love someone or trust anyone again because I didn't believe anyone would ever love me for anything but my name. I didn't want to be hurt again; I didn't want to love someone only to lose them in the cruellest way. But you taught me to love, to trust again. You taught me that no matter how much people hurt us, you always get back up and you never give in; show them that you're stronger. You taught me what it truly meant to have power. It didn't mean being able to defeat enemies, but to protect what you believe in. You taught me what it really means to be a Fairy Tail mage, which if you think about it, is pretty hilarious because I was born and raised in the guild. And yet, out of every one of the members, even those who've been members for longer, no one embodies the heart of the Fairies like you do. Throughout our entire relationship, little by little, you helped me see that yeah my ex was a bitch, but that I shouldn't let her control me, I shouldn't give her what she wanted. Did you know Lucy means light? It's a fitting name for you, because you are the light itself. You may be known as the Light of the Fairies, but first and foremost, you're my light. My Lucy" Laxus continued his voice getting more quiet as he got closer to her, giving her one of his rare smiles, reserved only for her.

Suddenly, everything started changing. Everyone watched in awe as the atmosphere turned a dark shade of blue, shooting stars falling out of the sky and before the members before disappearing into a small burst of colourful glitter. Small multi-coloured orbs began flying around, spinning lazily and floating around casually. Abruptly, large flashes started surround the guild as Celestial Spirits began appearing, mainly Lucy's contracted spirits. Lucy wondered how they were all being summoned and how Plue, Pyxis, Lyra, Horologium and Crux had managed to open their gates without her summoning them.

She could see Loke smiling at her, holding a crying Aries in his arm. Hopefully those were happy tears. Gemi and Mini were sitting on Sagittarius' shoulders as Sagittarius saluted at her. Taurus was crying too and she could vaguely hear the words 'Lucy's body has been taken away from me' while Cancer comforted him. Virgo stood next to Capricorn, a soft smile on her face as Capricorn stood tall, hands behind his back, although Lucy could see tears streaming down her face. Scorpio stood slightly to the side, alone but with a large smile on his face, his arms crossed across his chest. Two more flashes appeared, but before she could see or think about whom else had arrived, her attention was drawn back to Laxus.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked in confusion, her heart was racing and she felt like crying as he finally stood in front of her. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched him slowly drop to the ground, a small sob finally escaping her as she clutched her chest just over heart.

" _What are you doing_?" Lucy questioned again, her voice cracking as she took in the sight of her boyfriend on one knee as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you so much Heartfilia. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. They say home is where the heart is, and but to me, home is you. You are my heart, my soul, my very life. I can honestly say, that if I ever lost you, I would never recover. Maybe it's the dragon in me who knows you're his mate and the thought of losing his mate makes him despair. But whatever I'm feeling, I know it's real because these feeling, they're all for you. There are moments when I wish to just take you into my arms and spin you around and kiss you and show you just how much I love you. There are days when you're on a job with your team and I want to travel to where you are and ask you to marry me regardless of whatever danger you're in because as long as you're mine, we'll make it through whatever. You make me crazy Heartfilia, with the stupid little things you do, like grabbing me and making me dance in the rain or taking me out during a thunderstorm and asking me to lightning port you around just so you can feel the rush or staying up till dawn because you wanted to show me the stars you and your mother loved so much. When I think about you, when I look at you, there's this feeling deep within me, as if coming from the core of my magic, a feeling that tells me you're the one for me and I have never felt that with anyone else before" Laxus spilled, more quietly now but despite this, his voice carried over and throughout the guild.

 _So I gave her everything,_

 _And she did the same for me_

"I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side forever. Till death and beyond. So there's really only one question to ask. Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Laxus asked finally and despite the cocky grin he had, Lucy could see the nervousness and hopefulness in his eyes. Lucy's eyes watered, her hands to her mouth in shock and joy as she looked at the man she knew she wanted in her life forever.

"Yes. Yes! YES! A million times yes" Lucy sobbed, nodding furiously as she stuck out her hand, letting him slip on the simple, yet elegant platinum band.

 _Imagine that!_

 _'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_

 _No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

She brought the band to her face, gasping at the sight of the gem encrusted into the band. There was a large square cut diamond in the middle, surrounding by two smaller round blue diamonds on either side. However, the large square cut gem drew her in, not because of the size but because of the way it was moving.

"It's a Lacrima made of diamond, it has a little bit of my magic in it shaped into the symbol of Fairy Tail. It's so you know that I'll always be with you, but also that you'll always have a home with me in Fairy Tail" Laxus whispered, getting up as he brushed the tears out of her eyes and from her cheeks. He took in the sight of her, make up slightly smudged, hair a mess and honestly, he'd never seen her look so beautiful. Eleanor was wrong, he found someone prettier than her. He'd found the prettiest one of them all.

However, at his words, Lucy only cried harder, sobs racking her entire body as she lunged at him, hugging him close to her while she buried her face in his chest. He grinned as he hugged her tightly before pulling her away, only to bend over and close the distance between them. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist, picking her up and off the ground, spinning her around. Everyone began cheering, the members of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière being the loudest of them all. Master Makarov cried freely, sniffing his runny nose, finally his two precious guild mates were finally going to get married. Mira and Meredy also had her own tears in her eyes, almost passing out from the thoughts of all the babies.

"So, I leave and you finally get a boyfriend. Tch, maybe I'm bad luck. And to think I thought of coming back" Lucy stiffened as she heard a voice she'd only dreamt of for the past four years. Laxus put a shocked Lucy back down on the floor. Lucy stared at him in disbelief, her mind racing. Did she really just hear that or was it just her imagination? But Laxus nudged her to turn around, giving her a reassuring smile.

"What? You're not even going to look at me?" Lucy whipped around; she'd definitely heard it. That voice, that tone. It was unmistakable. Lucy gawked at Aquarius, who was floating above a pool of water. Lucy's body shook before she lunged herself at the mermaid spirit, crying loudly.

"Hello Lucy, long time no see. How dare you grow up without me here? But… you're looking more and more like Layla as you grow up, aren't you," Aquarius questioned angrily first, before whispering softly, holding the blonde in her arms tightly. She sure had missed Lucy, life wasn't the same without the blonde summoning her every few minutes to help her on a mission. Aquarius patted the sobbing blonde, reminding herself that while Lucy had only been gone from her life for a little over two weeks, Lucy had been without her for four years.

"Aquarius! How are you here?" Lucy questioned, trying to quiet her sobs, only to fail as she looked at the spirit she had lost in the Tartaros war four years ago.

"Hello Old Friend. I may be able to help in that explanation," The Spirit King said, all the guild members looking in awe and fear and the gigantic spirit. Lucy had snapped Aquarius' key to summon this spirit? They had heard stories, but seeing the actual spirit was a complete different story. They had a lot to thank this spirit for. Without him and Lucy, none of the Fairies would still be alive.

"Stache Face! You're here too?" Lucy asked in surprise, so Aquarius and the King were the two other flashes.

"Of course Old Friend, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, you're fiancé, the Lightning Dragon, invited us. You see, Leo and Virgo were in this world, helping you sometime earlier and he asked them if it were possible to open the gates of all your spirits and obviously Leo and Virgo asked me. I wondered why and so I had an audience with him. He explained how he wanted all your spirits here when he proposed to make it special and include your _friends_ as a part of it. I was astounded, no one had ever asked or thought about it before. I wouldn't normally permit it, but because it's you and because of your love for the Celestial Spirits, I allowed it. He asked whether I could open the gate for Aquarius, but then, I said it was impossible because Aquarius' key had been shattered and so her gate temporarily closed" The Celestial Spirit King explained, Lucy turning to Laxus, her eyes full of love and gratitude.

"But then… Aquarius how were you able to open your gate?" Lucy questioned, turning back to the mermaid spirit.

"Lucy, my key has resurfaced somewhere in the world" Aquarius said, Lucy's eyes widening before a determined look crossed her face.

"I'll find your key again Aquarius. I promise" Lucy said, Aquarius shaking her head before smacking the blonde's head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. My key could be anywhere in Earthland, on any continent and I'm not telling you where" Aquarius reminded Lucy, the blonde shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter and I don't want you to tell me. But I won't let anyone else have your key" Lucy said firmly, Aquarius smiling softly.

"PRINCESS! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THIS DRAGON?" Loke cried, pushing an annoyed Aquarius out of the way.

"Sorry Loke… besides, don't you have Aries?" Lucy questioned cheekily, Aries and Loke both blushing deeply.

"Miss Lucy, Layla would be very proud of you. And you my boy, both Jude and Layla would approve" Capricorn said, bowing slightly in front of Laxus. Laxus nodded, heart thudding as his shoulders drooped, relaxing further. The Spirit had known both Lucy's parents and so he would know best. It was relieving to know that they would actually approve of him. Lucy smiled brightly at the large goat man before hugging him tightly. Capricorn stiffened before bending down and wrapping one arm around her. Looking at her, he thought about how much he missed Layla and how lucky he was to have been found by Lucy again.

"Princess, I will begin working on your dress and Mister Laxus' tuxedo as soon as possible. When you have decided on your maid of honour, best man, groomsmen and bridesmaids please call me again so I can begin on their dresses and tuxedos too" Virgo said with a bow, Lucy hugging the maid.

"Thank you Virgo, for everything" Lucy whispered, the pink haired maid nodding as she hugged the blonde back tightly.

"I will provide the materials for the dress Lucy… I'm sorry" Aries said timidly.

"And I will be in charge of any hair and make up" Cancer butt in, Lucy hugging the two in thanks too. Soon all her spirits expressed their joy, Lyra making Lucy promise that only she would be allowed to play the music at her wedding, Lucy agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Alas Old Friend, we must all take our leave now. I cannot hold open all these gates for much longer without causing any problems in this world," The Spirit King said before bowing.

"You have chosen well Old Friend, and boy… do not think I will not open these gates again should you hurt her" The Spirit King warned Laxus, Laxus gulping before nodding. Soon all the spirits started disappearing in flashes, until only Aquarius was left.

"I'll see you again Aquarius! I promise" Lucy yelled, the mermaid grinning in response.

"Oi, you! Don't you dare hurt her. Or I'll drown you" Aquarius threatened Laxus, staring him straight into his eyes. Now he knew what true terror felt like. Aquarius turned to Lucy, Laxus relaxing as the spirit's gaze left him.

"I look forward to seeing you again Lucy. It's been so lonely without you" Aquarius said, whispering the last words before flashing away, but not before a tear fell down her face. Lucy watched as the spirit disappeared before brushing her hand against the broken charm on her bracelet. She clutched her wrist and held the charm closely to her heart, eyes closed. After a few more moments she opened them, brushing the tears from her cheeks and turning to her fiancé and the rest of the guild members.

"Thank you for that Laxus" Lucy whispered, Laxus smiling.

"Anything for you Lucy. I'd pull the moon down for you" Laxus said softly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm proud of you my boy" Makarov said, grinning at his grandson in joy as he jumped down from the bar top, walking over to the couple.

"Oh Lucy! Laxus! This is simply wonderful! A Fairy Tail wedding! It's going to be so beautiful. Oh, you should have it on Tenrou! I can even open it up for your other guild friends. They won't be able to ever return to it afterwards, but just for that day, I'll allow it" Mavis said, gushing and hugging Lucy. Lucy smiled and patted Mavis on the head before sweat dropping as she realized no one could see Mavis and so it would look like she was patting the air.

"AND I'M EXPECTING MANY FAIRY TAIL GREAT GRANDBABIES!" Makarov yelled, spanking Lucy as he did so, eliciting a growl from the Lightning Dragon and a gasp from his future bride.

"Watch yourself old man, that's my future wife" Laxus said, placing himself between Lucy and Makarov.

"And you have chosen well my boy. Very well" Makarov said, leering at Lucy before yelping as Laxus zapped him.

"If you'll excuse me though, I'm going to take my fiancée home. I'll see you all tomorrow" Laxus said and before anyone else could come up to congratulate them, he zapped the two away in a flash of lightning and a boom.

"NOOOO! NOW HOW AM I GOING MAKE LUCY MAKE ME HER MAID OF HONOUR" Mira yelled, staring in despair at the guild doors.

"Excuse you Mira, I'm her best friend, if anyone is going to maid of honour, it will be me" Levy said confidently.

"Ummm, I don't think so. It will obviously be me" Both Evergreen and Sorano said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Nah, it'll be me!" Cana slurred, putting down her mug to show just how serious she was.

"You're all so funny hahahaha. It's me. I'm her maid of honour," Meredy said, grinning darkly at the group of girls.

"Incorrect. Lucy is practically my sister and therefore, it would only make sense for me to be her maid of honour" Erza said, drawing her sword to defend her title. Mira let out an enraged yell before all the girls began a full on brawl, magic spells and fists flying every where as they fought for the title of Lucy's maid of honour.

"Why are they all fighting? If it's Lucy's best and closest friend who gets to be this 'maid of honour' it will be me because I am Lucy's best and closest friend. Right Happy?" Natsu said, grinning brightly.

"Aye sir!" Happy said agreeing readily. All the girls snapped their head to Natsu, causing the pinkette to blanch before he was dragged into the fray.

"Idiot should have kept his mouth shut. Besides, I don't think he even knows what a maid of honour is" Gray whispered to Bickslow, the two of them chuckling as they imagined Natsu in a dress.

* * *

 _Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

 _Would you please stay and please be mine_

 ***Smut***

Laxus pushed Lucy roughly against the bedroom wall, his hands wandering all over her body as he kissed her fervently. Lucy moaned in response, tangling her fingers into Laxus' hair and tugging on it, pulling him closer towards her. Laxus let out a soft growl before reaching behind her back and unzipping her dress. He let it fall to the ground, the dress pooling around her feet, leaving her in her underwear as she kicked off the grey pumps she was wearing. Lucy carefully took off her Celestial Charm bracelet and placed it down on the tabletop before wrapping her arms around Laxus' neck again. She jumped up slightly, Laxus easily catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her cloth-covered core against his own member. Laxus moaned before ripping his own trousers off, his shirt and blazer probably somewhere on the stairs to the second floor of their home.

Laxus threw his fiancée onto the bed, taking in her appearance. Her pale skin was flushed, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed heavily. His eyes trailed down her prominent collarbones to her fleshy globes covered in the rose pink strapless lace bra with cream bows, his favorite bra. His eyes travelled further, down her ribs and flat stomach to the top of her hips; he smiled at the small rose tattoos on both of her hips, slightly covered by the rose pink lace boy shorts. He took in the sight of her long smooth and creamy legs, bent and spread slightly, drawing attention to her panty covered slit. Laxus licked his lips at the delectable sight of his future wife, impassioned and waiting for him. All for him.

He kneeled on their large king sized bed before picking her leg up. He placed a small kiss on her ankle before trailing his lips up her leg, placing another kiss on her knee then her inner thigh. His lips trailed across her hips, his tongue tracing the small tattoos before he kissed his way up to her belly button, his tongue circling and dipping into it, causing the blonde to arch her back and moan, begging him to stop teasing her. Laxus smirked against her skin. He continued up her body nuzzling the valley of her breasts and placing a tender kiss on her sternum. Continuing his worship of her, he brushed his lips against her collarbones, sucking on them slightly before running his nose up the length of her neck, placing soft kisses along her throat. Finally he reached her lips, bending down and capturing her mouth with his. Lucy gasped as one of his hands brushed up from her leg to grip her hip tightly. Laxus used her gasp to his advantage, forcing his tongue into her mouth and massaging her own tongue with his. When the need for oxygen became to great, Laxus broke off the kiss.

"Gods Heartfilia, you're so beautiful. I love you" Laxus whispered against her ear, biting the shell and tugging it slightly.

"Mmmmm, love you too Dreyar. Now please, fuck me," Lucy pleaded, staring into his storm blue eyes.

"It'll be my pleasure Heartfilia" Laxus responded, lowering his head against to unclasp her bra, her breasts springing out with a bounce. Laxus' erect member twitched at the sight. He bent his head forward and struck out his tongue, flicking her hardened nipple. Lucy shuddered against his lips causing him to smile before he pulled the nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth while sucking on it. His hand moved from her hip to her other breast, kneading the large mound in his hands before pinching and pulling her nipple, Lucy moaned at the slight pain and Laxus let out a wicked grin against her breast as he coated his fingers into electricity before tugging harshly again on the sensitive nipple. Lucy felt the electrical current rush through her nerves and straight to her core, making her wetter. She brought her hands up to his head, her nails scratching his scalp as she hissed at him in pleasure. Laxus let go off her nipple with a pop before attaching onto the next one and resuming his actions.

"Laxus nnng please" Lucy groaned, arching her back.

"As you wish" Laxus whispered before kissing down her stomach. Lucy spread her legs wide for causing him to grin as he took in the sight of the darkened material clinging to her slit. The smell of her arousal was so strong he was almost delirious. She was like a drug, a glorious, intoxicating drug and he was addicted. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

He leaned forward, licking her covered slit, Lucy whimpering in pleasure. Laxus smirked before repeating himself over and over again, teasing her endlessly, until she was thrashing around, grinding her core against his face, lashing, gyrating, doing anything that would stop his hellish teasing and cause more friction. Laxus finally relented sucking her covered clit into his mouth, Lucy let out a strangled scream as her bundle of nerves were finally stimulated. Lucy screamed his name as Laxus repeatedly sucked and lashed at her clit with his tongue until she finally came. Lucy let out another incoherent scream as her hips lifted of the bed. Laxus attached himself to her clit again sucking and drawing out her orgasm as he watched her eyes roll back. Laxus sat up as she came down from her high, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Great, now my panties are completely soaked" Lucy pouted.

"Just how I like them," He replied with a hellish grin. Lucy's eyes darkened with lust as she watched him move above her, his muscles rippling under his skin. Without any warning Lucy pounced onto him, flipping them over with strength he knew she only possessed during sex, when she was completely unhinged.

"You Dreyar, are wearing, far too many clothes" Lucy whispered, Laxus chuckling.

"I'm only wearing my boxers Heartfilia" Laxus teased, Lucy shrugging.

"One article far too many" Lucy whispered before taking the band between her teeth and pulling them down his muscular legs. She kicked her way up his things under she reached the top, his cock right next to her face.

Lucy smiled at the large member, licking her lips as she imagined the way it would fill her mouth and pussy later. She kissed the base before kissing up the length until she reached the tip. She grabbed the middle gently and rubbed the tip along her lips, almost as if applying lipstick. Laxus groaned as she pleasured her frenulum before letting out a shark breath of air as she sucked on the tip, the tongue flicking against the tip over and over again. Lucy slowly took the head in until the bell end was completely in her mouth and then she began sucking. Hard. Laxus gasped out, his fingers twisting into her long hair and trying to push her further down. However Lucy held still, sucking on the tip as she swirled her tongue around the tip causing Laxus to buck his hips.

"Lucyyyyyyy" Laxus hissed, Lucy smiling. Laxus rarely used her first name in bed and calling her Lucy meant he was literally begging. Lucy decided to have mercy on her fiancé and began taking the rest of his thick, long cock into her mouth. Inch by inch until she was deep throating it, her nose against the wiry blonde pubic hair.

"God yes, take that cock in," Laxus moaned, holding her head as she gagged on his engorged dick. She started bobbing up and down, Laxus helping as he thrust up and into her mouth, Lucy smiled against his dick before moving one hand down to his balls, raking her long fingers along the tender flesh.

"Shit yes" Laxus murmured in pleasure. While sucking on his dick, Lucy ran her hot tongue along the base of his dick, right in the middle causing Laxus to shudder and hiss once again as he teeth raked against the base all the way to her tip. Laxus was elated from the feeling of her hot, warm and silky mouth around his dick. He felt the coil in his abdomen winding tighter and tighter as his orgasm approached.

"I'm coming baby, that's it. Yes! Make me cum" Laxus groaned, bucking his hips erratically and fucking her mouth while Lucy continued bobbing her head up and down, gagging every now and then. She felt his dick swell and let his cock go with a pop before sucking one of his balls into her mouth, Laxus yelling in pleasure as her fist pumped his dick up and down.

"Cumming. I'm cumming," Laxus yelled and Lucy quickly released his balls from her mouth to wrap around the tip of his dick, taking it all in once again as his cum rushed out of his dick and down her throat. Lucy moaned at the slightly salty taste of his cum, drinking it down as he continued to spill it into her throat while continuing to light massage his testicles. Several pumps later, Laxus was finally done and Lucy came of his dick, licking her lips and grinning at her future husband.

"F-face" Laxus gasped out as he came down from his orgasm induced high. Lucy quickly shimmied out of her underwear before crawling over him. She swung one of her knees over his head being careful not to accidentally hit him until her legs were spread over his face, Laxus staring at the soft pink shaven folds that were dripping with her wetness.

"You're always so wet for me Heartfilia" Laxus whispered against her pussy before tugging her slit into his mouth.

"Only for you Dreyar. Always for you" Lucy whispered before she bent backwards, placing one of her hands on his chest, the other moving up to play with her breasts.

"You're damn right. No one else will ever see you like this. You're mine" Laxus growled possessively against his slit, causing her to squeal in laughter.

"Maybe if you just do your job and make me scream I'll stay" Lucy joked, Laxus swatting her ass causing her to moan and shudder above him.

"Oh, I'll make you scream alright" Laxus said ominously from under her folds before he got to work.

He pointed his tongue and licked it up and down her slit, parting her folds slightly. Lucy ground her hips, trying to get him to enter her as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. Laxus moved his hands to hold her hips still as he continued teasing her. He pulled her folds into her mouth, teeth raking over the sensitive flesh causing her to shriek in pleasure and increase her efforts in moving her hips. Laxus nuzzled her clit with his nose before parting her lips slightly and harshly licking a line from her core to her clit before sucking on the bundle on nerves. Lucy was dripping all over his face, her pussy quivering as her boyfriend worked his sinful magic with his tongue. He summoned a bit of lightning onto his tongue before he lapped at her clit over and over again causing Lucy to convulse on top of him and cum all over his mouth again.

"LAXUS" Lucy screamed, Laxus letting go of her hips causing her to buck wildly into his mouth.

As she was coming down from her orgasm, he moved his hands and used his thumbs to spread her lips and stuck his tongue into her core, swirling his tongue before thrusting it in and out, tasting her sweet nectar as the thick juices coated his tongue. She tasted so sweet, almost like the forbidden nectar of the gods. He groaned against her, her pussy clamping around his tongue from her orgasm. Laxus moved one of his hands to her clit, pinching and pulling on it as he tried to get her to cum again. Lucy screamed as he tugged harshly on her little pearl, falling forward and gripping tightly onto the headboard. Her hips began bucking wildly again, fucking his face as her third orgasm of the night approached.

"Say it Lucy" Laxus moaned, her lips vibrating causing her to shriek in pleasure.

"Say it" Laxus said again, this time pinching her clit with his thumb and forefinger.

"YOU'RE MY GOD! YOU'RE MY GOD! PLEASE JUST MAKE ME CUM LAXUS! OH MY… YOU'RE MY GOD" Lucy finally screamed, Laxus smirking at his fiancée's words.

Laxus moved his lips to her clit, thrusting two fingers into her core, twisting and pumping them in. He felt the spongy tissue of her g-spot and smirk before biting down lightly on her clit as he rubbed her g-spot. Lucy stilled above him, her knuckles white as she clenched the headboard. Then with a loud, incoherent scream she gushed all over his tongue, the pain of him biting her clit and pleasure of his fingers against her g-spot making her squirt all over his mouth. Laxus groaned, moving his mouth over her lips and sucking them as she flooded his mouth. Lucy breathed heavily before falling down and rolling off of him, being careful not to suffocate him with her dripping slit. Although Laxus couldn't think of a better way to die. Lucy hit her head on the pillow, chest heaving, breasts jiggling slightly as the waves of pleasure continued to rush through her body.

"We're not done yet baby" Laxus said softly, brushing the matter hair out of her eyes, taking in the sight of his girlfriend glistening from sweat in the moon light. Her porcelain skin almost glowed under the night, almost as if she were made of starlight itself.

"Midnight was right to name you Astra. Lucy Astra, 'Light of the Stars'. It's fitting for you. You're so beautiful Lucy" Laxus whispered before placing a sweet kiss on her lips, Lucy smiling lazily at him.

"Mmmm and you really are my Thunder God Laxus. The things you do to me with your magic" Lucy moaned, spreading her legs as he crawled between them, his erect cock brushing against her clit, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"I love you Lucy, so much" Laxus whispered, kissing her forehead before slowly entering her. He moaned in pleasure as her velvety walls wrapped around him. No matter how many times he fucked her, she was always so tight for him. He buried his dick in her to the hilt, Lucy gasping at how full she felt, the girth of his dick stretching her to her limit.

"I love you too Laxus. Always" Lucy whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to thrust into her. Laxus buried his face into the crook between her throat and collarbones, breathing in her scent, eyes rolling back as her pussy clamped around him.

"Harder Laxus, give it to me" Lucy begged, Laxus smirking as he began to thrust harder and faster. Lucy screamed his name as he moved his arms so they were on either side of her head, bracing all his weight on them. He moved his head so that it was on top of hers, watching as she looked up at him, through half lidded eyes, her face contorted in pleasure as he thrust his cock into her, his pelvic bone brushing against her clit with every thrust.

"I'm going to cum again Laxus" Lucy whispered hoarsely, throat dry and strained from all her screaming. Laxus lifted one of her legs and place it on his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper into her.

"Cum around my cock baby" Laxus urged, speeding up his thrusts before angling them so he hit her g-spot with every plunge of his cock.

"Yessssss" Lucy hissed, arching her back as she came. Laxus latched onto her breast, sucking and teasing her nipple as she milked his dick. Laxus flipped them over so she was on top of him, dick still in her pussy. He placed his hands behind his head, watching her breasts sway as she breathed, completely entranced by the large globes.

"Ride me babe" Laxus urged, Lucy moving her hips slowly, grinding lazily against his dick. After a few minutes of the slow pace Laxus grew impatient and moved his hands to her hips. He lifted her up before pulling her down as he thrust up, plunging his dick as deep as he could. Lucy let out a small yelp as he continued his harsh thrusting. Lucy could feel her orgasm approaching fast, her sensitive walls rubbing against Laxus' dick, the friction almost too much.

"Are you cumming again baby?" Laxus questioned as her face twisted, her lids closing completely as she threw her head back in pleasure. She fell down, her palms on the bed on either side of his head as she struggled to stay up.

"Yes! I'm cumming again" Lucy moaned, Laxus smiling as he moved one hand to play with her clit roughly before lifting his neck and suckling on the breast that was dangling in front of his face. His other hand manipulated her hips so that she continued moving. Lucy convulsed on top of him again, her voice cracking as she groaned out his name. Laxus turned her over so she was on her knees. He could tell she was running out of energy, both from her heavy breathing and the way her head was resting against the pillow, her ass sticking up into the air. Laxus grabbed her hips and entered again, Lucy letting out a soft moan, thrusting her hips back. He let out a smile, no matter how tired Lucy got, as long as his dick was in her, she'd beg for it.

"Laxus… last one?" Lucy gasped out, letting him know that she couldn't go on after this.

"Yeah baby, don't worry this is the last I promise" Laxus said as he began to thrust into her quickly. Lucy let out a scream as the tip of his dick hit her cervix.

Laxus reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up causing her back to arch downwards as he continued to thrust into her. He watched her fleshy ass bounce and shake as he thrust into her. He moved his other hand across her back before smacking her ass. Lucy screamed out his name, her walls clamping around his cock causing him to groan at the feeling. Laxus smirked before he spanked her again. He increased the speed of his thrusts, spanking her ass until it was deep red, Lucy bucking her hips in both pain and pleasure. Laxus kept his grip on her hair, pulling it as he continued to spank her. He felt his orgasm approaching and knew he wouldn't last long. He let go of her hair before bending over her, the speed of his thrusts decreasing, instead plunging into her with long powerful strokes. He moved his hand to between her thighs, rubbing her clit. Lucy let out a shriek as he thrust in particularly deep. Lucy stilled once again before she arched off the bed, her whole body shuddering as she squirted once again, all over Laxus' dick. Laxus felt her gush around him and couldn't help himself, the speed and power of his thrusts increased, going as fast as he can while Lucy continued to gush.

"Please! Laxus please cum in me! I can't take it anymore! Please cum in me! CUM IN ME" Lucy screamed, her voice strained and raspy. Laxus pressed his chest against his girlfriend's back and thrust in deep, hitting her cervix once again before cumming in her. His dick spurt out his sperm, coating her walls in his cum and filling her up completely. Laxus pulled out his flaccid dick before falling onto the bed, completely spent. Lucy moaned at the feeling of Laxus' cum dripping out of her before she rolled onto her side, pressed up against his sweaty body.

 ***End of Smut***

Laxus pulled his fiancée closer so that her chest was resting against his own, one of her legs wrapped around his legs. He ran his fingers up and down the middle of her back lazily, Lucy sighing in post orgasmic bliss as she snuggled closer into his warmth. Laxus pulled the covers over them, the sheets covering their hips. Lucy placed her left hand onto his chest and Laxus caught the sight of her ring glinting in the moonlight, smiling to himself as he realized that he was going to marry Lucy.

"Lucy… I love you" Laxus said placing a soft kiss onto her temple.

"I love you to Laxus" Lucy replied lazily, kissing his chest as she traced the pattern of his tribal tattoo.

"My light. My Lucy" Laxus murmured, running his fingers down her back before wrapping his arm around her waist, holding onto her naked hip.

"All yours Laxus. Forever and always" Lucy mumbled back, closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

"All mine" Laxus whispered into the quiet of the night before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _AND IT IS FINALLY DONE_

This started as an idea for a short one short and suddenly it became 33k+. I could split this up into chapters but honestly? I don't see how I could. So I'll just leave this up as an extremely long one shot! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope none of the characters are too OOC.

So I looked at the Fairy Tail wikia sight and these are the ages of everyone in this story. Some of the characters such as Erik didn't have a stated age so I just made up their ages:

Laxus – 28

Lucy – 22

Evergreen – 25

Freed – 25

Bickslow – 27

Erza – 24

Natsu – 23

Gray – 23

Jellal – 29

Meredy – 22

Sorano – 27

Cobra – 29

Midnight – 28

Cana – 22

Bacchus – 32

Kinana – 31

Levy – 21

Gajeel – 23

Mira – 23

Elfman – 22

Lisanna – 21

Juvia – 21

So yeah! Please read and review! It would be much appreciated.


End file.
